Sin Caer en el Amor
by SugarScarlet
Summary: -AU-"Nada de palabras lindas, ni palabras cariñosas, ni de sentimientos de por medio, si entiendes que es solo sexo, que no eres exclusiva, me acostaré con otras mujeres y no te pediré permiso para ello. Tú acuéstate con otros hombres o haz lo que quieras."
1. Uno

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"No quiero ser un capítulo, quiero ser tu historia"<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>UNO<strong>

¿Se han sentido alguna vez vacios? ¿Tan vacios que son incapaces de sentir cualquier sentimiento? Yo si lo he hecho, no es como si me importará mucho pero una vida sin sentimientos de por medio era mucho más fácil, en varios sentidos.

Hacía años que no me enamoraba de alguien, jamás había sentido la necesidad de cuidar a alguien con mi vida, de tenerla cerca o simplemente quererla, mis relaciones se basaban en el ámbito que abarcaba simplemente el placer sexual. El sexo no era un tabú en mi vocabulario, era simplemente una experiencia de placentera, trataba que en el acto la otra persona disfrutara tanto o más que yo.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba a mi lado, su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos y aún parecía profundamente dormida. Me senté en la cama y estiré mi mano hasta que esta diera con la caja de cigarrillos, coloqué uno en mi boca y busque mis boxers, la noche anterior habían acabado debajo de la cama. El sexo con Erza era bueno, recuerdo nuestra primera vez, fue patética, veníamos siendo amigos desde siempre, nos conocíamos de muy chicos, un día ella llegó diciendo que su novio, en ese momento, la había engañado, tomamos, tomamos mucho, escuché todas sus penas, un rocé llevo a otra cosa, una caricia llevó a un beso y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos totalmente desnudos, hasta ahí iba perfecto, obviemos cuando ella vomito en mi cama luego de hacerlo. Detalles, incómodos detalles que si van al caso solo soportaría de ella, por ser mi amiga, nada más.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Levanté mi cabeza y vi sus ojos chocolates mirándome, luego ella bostezó.

—Tengo que ir a la Universidad, es viernes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, termine de vestirme, me coloqué unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una camiseta negra debajo, acomodé mis rebeldes cabellos como pude y por fin encendí el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios.

— ¿Puedes cerrar cuando te vas? —Le pregunté a la pelirroja mientras tomaba mi mochila.

—Claro…

Me daba risa eso de que Erza se volteará o le diera pena verme con poca ropa o sin ella después de todas las veces que nos acostamos juntos aunque claro, jamás me reiría en frente de ella.

Tenía un carácter fuerte, era en sí una persona fuerte pero como todo el mundo desbordaba por algún lado, en ese sentido, no dejaba que muchas personas la vean así.

Tampoco era alguien de muchas palabras y nuestra relación no tenía complicaciones, es decir, ambos sabíamos que era lo que hacíamos y que no había sentimientos de por medio. Era importante remarcar eso.

Al subir al ascensor me cruce con Meredy, la vecina nueva del 5C, alta, pelirrosa, buenas curvas, apenas la vi supe que debía acostarme con ella pero no era una chica fácil al parecer. No caía tan fácilmente ante mis encantos aunque se reía de todas mis bromas y en más de una ocasión me las devolvía. ¡Todo un reto!

—Parece que alguien se cayó de la cama…

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro en forma de queja, llevaba unas semanas en el edificio y ya sabía que madrugar no era lo mío.

—Las obligaciones llaman…

Ella rió, yo solo miré hacia adelante y esperé, la salude con la mano antes de salir un poco más corriendo hacia la calle, y es que cuando quise revisar la hora me di cuenta que era tardísimo. El tiempo pasaba rápido con bellas compañías.

Mi pequeño departamento quedaba cerca de la Universidad, lo había alquilado con la intención de quedarme cinco largos años en el mismo lugar, me ahorró dinero en combustible o boletos de algún transporte, voy caminando siempre por los mismos lugares hasta llegar a la puerta, allí me espera mi compañero, no quiero admitir que ese sujeto de cabello rosa es mi mejor amigo, Natsu es especial.

—Ey Gray…

Nuestros brazos chocaron en forma de saludo, ambos sonreímos.

—Ey Natsu…

En camino al aula estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales mientras me comentaba, a gran escala, como iba su relación con Lucy.

—¿Y entonces qué piensas?

Quería gritarle a todo pulmón que era un idiota por no haberse acostado con Lucy aún, ¡la pobre muchacha se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos!

—¿Quieres qué te de mi opinión acerca de qué pienso de que Lucy te haya tocado el pene?

Natsu arrugo la frente y frunció los labios, alcé una ceja.

—¿Mi sincera opinión sin ningún tipo de filtro?

—Ella no me tocó el pene.

Tosí y rodé los ojos.

—Ella quiere que tengan sexo… Mejor dicho para ustedes, _hagan el amor_.

—Lo sé… —Miré a Natsu fijamente, éste me devolvió la mirada y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar. —Quiero que sea especial con ella…

Casi me caigo cuando escuche eso, iba a pedir a mi amigo/rival que repita lo que acaba de decir, mi compañero de juerga me acaba de decir las palabras más cursis que le había escuchado decir en mi vida.

—¿Qué demonios Natsu? —Le pregunté riendo mientras entrabamos al aula y tomaba asiento, él se sentó frente mio y se dio vuelta al instante para seguir nuestra conversación.

—Ríete, hazme las bromas que quieras… Lucy es especial.

Bufé, ¿acaso eso era estar enamorado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué sentí eso por alguien?

—Llévala a un lugar bonito, que se yo, no me pidas esos consejos a mi.

Me encogí de hombros y alabé al profesor que entró. Las clases avanzaron lentamente, las horas de filosofía antigua fueron un pesar, quería saltar por la ventana, el profesor era de esos tipos densos, su voz era gruesa y rasposa, odiosa de escuchar por dos horas seguidas.

Se me hacía más llevadero las horas de inglés, la profesora Mirajane era encantadora, su pantalones ajustados era un placer a mis ojos aunque si tenía que calificar lo que se llevaba el diez eran sus preciosos escotes en v. Cuando en ese momento se dio vuelta y comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón, mi mente no tardo en divagar por mi imaginación, en pensar que si ninguno de mis compañeros estuvieran presentes ya la hubiera empotrado en su escritorio, le hubiera arrancado la ropa y la hubiera hecho mía, una y otra vez. ¡Oh mierda! Si ella era perfecta. Moví mis piernas sintiendo como el calor subía por ellas centrándose debajo de mi vientre.

Las clases se dieron por terminadas, miré a la profesora por última vez dedicándole una sonrisa que me devolvió dulcemente y entre medio apareció el rostro de Natsu.

— ¿Qué harás hoy a la noche?

— ¿Hoy a la noche? … Es noche de salida. —Le respondí de la forma más natural mientras guardaba mis cosas.

— ¿Con quién saldrás hoy?

Suspiré, no entendía por que tantas preguntas. Cuando mi amigo era soltero solíamos ir a boliches y terminar con nuestros ligues en la cama, claro que ahora que Natsu estaba de novio, aquellas noches de gloria habían terminado… Para él.

—Iré solo…

El gesto que hizo se me hizo divertido. Sabía que era lo que estaba pensando.

—Puedo decirle a Lucy…

—No, no. —Lo interrumpí y me puse de pie. —A ella no le gustará que salgas conmigo de noche, no te preocupes, conseguiré compañía en seguida…

Me delante de Natsu caminando hacia la salida del salón, lo escuche quejarse e insultarme, simplemente reí, rápidamente me alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Puedo decirle para salir los tres…

¿Los tres? Vaya, algo nuevo.

—No sé…

No es que me molestará la novia de mi amigo, Lucy era una chica encantadora y nos llevábamos bien pero sabía que no aprobaba mi manera de vivir la vida nocturna.

—Piénsalo, te llamaré dentro de unas horas. Hoy tengo cena con su padre.

Me reí en su cara y luego le alcé el pulgar.

—Que no se dé cuenta que quieres embarazar a su hija.

Se fue diciéndome mil burradas, Natsu jamás cambiaría.

Antes de terminar en mi departamento paré en una pequeña y abandonada cafetería, era raro ver gente en ella, una anciana era la dueña del lugar, me conocía de pequeño y yo le tenía un gran afecto. No paraba siempre pero cada vez que lo hacía sabía que obtendría un abrazo extra con mi café.

— ¡Gray!

Alcé mis brazos y abracé a Maria. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Vienes por tu café?

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la barra.

—Parece que hubo movimiento… —Comenté mientras veía como se esforzaba para preparar el café que a mi me gustaba.

—Algo, unos chicos de tu Universidad pasaron y compraron para llevar…

—Seguro vuelven…

Aseguré con una sonrisa y ya con el café enfrente mío lo tome para retirarme, me despedí de Maria prometiendo volver pronto.

Subí las escaleras de mi edificio llegando al cuarto piso, habitación 4B, esa era la mía. Un precioso tres ambientes, algo grande para una sola persona, perfecto para mí. Dejé caer mi mochila y camine arrastrando mis pies hasta la habitación, sonreí al ver la cama hecha, Erza se había retirado ya. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y pensé en la propuesta de Natsu, salir con Lucy… No era por ser mala persona pero no quería que Lucy me arruinará ningún ligue, después de mis pensamientos pocos sanos con la profesora de inglés necesitaba meterla si o si.

Lo medité un par de minutos y termine diciéndome. Si algo salía mal de todas formas me podía alejar de ellos e irme, llamaría a Natsu al otro día y le pediría perdón, fin del asunto.

**. . . . . . .**

Estaba acomodando el cuello de mi camisa cuando los golpes en la puerta de mi apartamento me llamaron la atención, no podía creer que a veces lo conocía tanto como para conocer los golpes de aquel tipo. Sin preocuparme en tardar me termine de arreglar, los golpes y la insistencia siguieron hasta que abrí.

—Estaba por llamar a la policía, pensé que estabas muerto.

Soltó y yo soló mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro.

— ¿Y tu novia? —Pregunté mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

—Eso te quería comentar…

Alcé la vista hacia mi amigo y le hizo un gesto para que continúe.

—Unos amigos de ella llegaron hoy de Estados Unidos, los invitó para que vengan con nosotros, será solo un rato

Negué con la cabeza, después de todo había sido una mala idea.

—Si quieren hacer noche de parejas, no sé, arreglen ustedes… No me jodas la noche.

—No seas así, te digo que Lucy no me dijo nada sobre esto.

Maldecí por lo bajo, me termino convenciendo para ir al boliche al fin y al cabo. Al llegar las luces y el humo no nos dejaban ver nada, según Natsu, Lucy y sus amigos nos estaban esperando del otro lado de la pista. Nosotros estábamos parados cerca de la barra y la música electrónica inundaba el lugar, demasiado alta como para escuchar lo que el idiota me decía.

Pasamos entre la gente, una muchacha rubia me tomó de la mano y me guiñó el ojo. Le sonreí, no era para nada mi tipo, señalé a Natsu y seguí mi camino atrás de él, que ni siquiera se volteaba a ver si yo estaba detrás. De todas formas no perdí tiempo y me puse a escanear a las preciosuras que andaban cerca, más de una estaba entregada y de sobra la tendría en mi cama aunque ninguna resaltaba del resto, estaba demasiado decepcionado hasta que mis ojos grises se detuvieron en una chica que estaba de espalda, llevaba un vestido azul ajustado y pelo del mismo color cayendo por debajo de sus hombros, poco me importó perder a Natsu. Me acerqué y comprobé que estuviera sola. Me paré junto a ella en la barra, observé de reojo que llevaba en sus manos unos chicles de menta, sonreí y pase mi brazo por su cintura acercándome por atrás.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Susurré sobre su oído. Sentí una extraña sensación recorrer por mi cuerpo cuando la toqué. ¿Tan excitado estaba?

Ella volteó y me miró fijamente, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Le sonreí y ella asintió con la cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos se dejaron llevar por la música, se rozaron, se tocaron, se desearon, ella se movía demasiado bien, podía sentir su piel caliente, la acerqué a mi rostro y me atreví a rozar mis labios con los de ella, termino por acercar nuestras bocas, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, mi lengua delineo sus labios queriendo profundizar el contacto de nuestro beso en uno con mayor pasión, nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta, mi pecho estaba agitado y podía sentir que el de ella también.

— ¿Quieres irte?

No me respondió pero se dejó llevar hasta afuera, sin las luces , ni el humo, ni la música la podía apreciar mejor, esa noche iba a disfrutar. Ella parecía nerviosa, tal vez era la primera vez que hacia algo así, parecía joven, seguramente era más chica que yo. Me acerqué y acaricie su brazo desnudo.

— ¿Te parece ir a mi depto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Me confundí, entonces…

—Juvia tiene su coche aquí…

Oh, niña atrevida, ni siquiera preste mayor atención a la forma en la que hablaba. Me encogí de hombros, por mi estaba bien. Me guio hasta el coche pero cuando estaba metiendo la llave mis instintos y deseos pudieron más, me acerqué a ella por la espalda, acaricié sus piernas subiendo hasta sus glúteos, ella pareció estremecerse, le gustaban mis caricias, lo notaba. La bragueta de mi pantalón comenzaba a crecer, la apoye contra ella y mis caricias subieron por su cintura hasta sus pechos comenzando a bajar su vestido.

—A-aquí no, a Juvia le da vergüenza.

Cuando tomé entre mis dedos su pezón y mi lengua paso por su cuello gimió, apreté con mayor fuerza mi bulto contra su trasero y ella se apresuró en abrir la puerta del auto.

Por suerte su coche era espacioso así que no se nos dificulto acomodarnos, ella debajo, yo arriba. Me saqué la camisa antes de seguir con su vestido, ella abrió sus ojos y podía sentir su mirada sobre mi torso. Sonreí.

—Te gusta lo que ves…

Dije y ella enrojeció. Mis manos se apresuraron en deshacerse del vestido azul marino, ayudo bastante cuando ella me señaló el detalle del cierre. Sus pechos quedaron descubiertos y ella simplemente con una pequeña tanga celeste. Mis ojos disfrutaron de la imagen que me ofrecía la muchacha. Mi boca jugo con sus pezones mientras mis manos masajeaban sus pechos, ella solo gemía de placer, era excitante escucharla, mi entrepierna no hacia otra cosa que crecer y apretarse dentro de mi pantalón. Comencé a jugar con su tanga, mi dedo anular comprobó que ella estaba empapada, su tanga estaba demasiado mojada.

—Solo jugué con tus pechos y mira cómo te pusiste.

Proseguí sacando la única prenda que quedaba, ella estaba a mi merced. Sus piernas se abrieron dejando que me acomode entre ellas, seguí estimulándola con mis dedos, los pequeños masajes sobre el clítoris la hicieron llegar al orgasmo, lo sentí cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia atrás. Lamí mis dedos y con la misma mano busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el preservativo que siempre llevaba conmigo. Al dejar expuesto mi pene percibí cierto nerviosismo por parte de ella, una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza y después me reí de ello, era imposible que esa muchacha fuera virgen o algo por el estilo.

—¿Estas bien?

Pregunté antes de seguir, al verla asentir le quite hierro al asunto, seguramente era imaginación mía. Coloqué el preservativo y mi falo comenzó a hacer fricción entre sus labios para luego entrar de una estocada en ella, la escuché gemir nuevamente, aceleré mi ritmo sintiendo como sus paredes apretaban mi pene, era demasiado caliente, encajábamos perfectamente. Me vine después de varias estocadas y salí de ella, el sudor caía por mi frente, me acerqué a su boca y le di un último beso. Eso había sido todo, me hubiera encantado repetir con esas magnificas piernas pero no solía acostarme dos veces con la misma mujer, la única excepción era Erza.

En seguida abroche mi pantalón y coloqué mi camisa, ella a su vez se acomodó el vestido y su ropa interior. Al parecer no sabía que decir.

—Gracias por lo de esta noche, eres muy linda…

Esas eran las mismas palabras que les decía a todas, era lo único lindo que llegaban a escuchar de mí. Me iba a bajar del coche y volver al boliche sin embargo algo me detuvo. Mis orbes grises se dirigieron hacia la cálida mano que se apresaba la tela negra de mi manga.

—Tu nombre…Juvia quiere saber tu nombre.

Parpadeé confundido, ¿para qué quería saber mi nombre? Chasqueé la lengua, me baje del auto y me agache para mirar hacia adentro.

—Fullbuster… Fullbuster Gray.

Cerré la puerta y contrario a lo que tenía planeado no me dirigí nuevamente hacia el boliche, volví a mi departamento, apagué mi móvil cuando vi las doce llamadas perdidas de Natsu. Mañana aclararía las cosas con él.

Luego de la ducha de agua fría y de colocarme la ropa interior limpia fui hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, allí pude ver que eran casi las seis de la mañana, tragué el líquido y con pesar me fui a acostar a mi cama, por suerte no tenía Universidad ni trabajo los días sábados, eran mis días de descanso, así que podía dormir hasta tarde y permanecer todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada o lo que se me diera la gana.

Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir a eso de la una de la tarde, lo supe cuando mi mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de noche y se enfocó en el reloj, ¡mierda que había dormido! Con pereza me levanté y busque mi móvil, al encenderlo y que inmediatamente comenzará a sonar recordé todas las llamadas perdidas de mi mejor amigo.

—Mierda…

Seguramente Natsu estaba enojado, o tal vez no, él solía exagerar mucho las cosas, tal vez debería ir personalmente a pedirle perdón y llevarle una cerveza, sí, eso haría. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Me cambie lo más rápido posible poniéndome lo primero que encontré una remera blanca con un águila negra en el pecho y unos pantalones negros ajustados con cadenas. Me gustaba vestir bien, a la hora del sexo la apariencia era lo primero que se vendía. Tomé algo de dinero, mis llaves y los puchos dispuesto a salir e ir directo a lo de Natsu sin embargo al abrir la puerta me encontré con una pelirroja con mala cara.

—¿Qué tal?

Para mi suerte el gesto de Erza se relajó y me abrazó, cosa que me sorprendió aún más, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Bonita, ahora iba de salida…

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Erza conocía a Natsu, los tres éramos amigos así que no creí que hubiera problema.

—Claro pero en el camino me cuentas que te tiene así.

Ella asintió y cuando tomamos el bus que nos dejaba en la esquina de la casa de nuestro amigo creí que era el momento adecuado para hablar, no sabía si sacar o no el tema pero ella se me adelantó:

—Tal vez sería mejor que dejáramos de acostarnos…

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿cuál era el problema?

—¿No te gusta el sexo conmigo?

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta en forma de respuesta, su cara se había puesto roja, yo decidí mirar hacia otro lado. Carraspeé. Ambos estábamos incómodos.

—No es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

Ella acomodó su cabello, jugó con las puntas enredándolo en sus dedos, largo un suspiro y me miro con una determinación impresionante.

—Quiero darme la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, quiero enamorarme Gray, y tu no eres alguien del cual pueda hacerlo.

Eso lo sabía, nadie se enamoraba de Gray Fullbuster, también debía admitir que el fondo sabía que el derecho con Erza tarde o temprano terminaría.

—Lástima que nunca llegamos a hacer el trío con Natsu…

Golpeó mi hombro amistosamente (aunque dolió), sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Natsu, él seguramente tenía que ver mucho en esta decisión, desde que estaba Lucy el mundo completo le sonreía, él había cambiado, no podía dejar de estar contento por mi amigo y entendía que Erza quisiera intentarlo, agradecía que no conmigo.

Mi mejor amigo y rival vivía en la casa que algún momento perteneció a sus padres, tenía un hermoso jardín con diferentes flores que aunque pareciera raro, el idiota de pelo rosa se esmeraba por cuidar, su madre tenía adoración por aquel jardín y desde que falleció Natsu siempre decía que si en la primavera no había flores en aquel suelo en frente a su casa la ausencia de su madre dolía el doble. Le pedí a Erza que se me adelantará mientras iba por unas cervezas para los tres, insistió en acompañarme pero insistí en que vaya a la casa y calmará el mal humor del idiota, termino aceptando y yo termine comprando las cervezas desviándome apenas un poco.

Cuando llegué Natsu estaba esperándome en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto, enojado, me acerqué a él y le pase las cervezas.

—Para que te enfríes un poco, cabeza de chicle.

Me quitó las cervezas de la mano y me dio un golpe en la nuca, lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido mientras me quejaba.

—Ven adentro, tengo compañía.

Lo seguí insultando en silencio, sabía que me merecía el golpe pero ese desgraciado tenía la mano pesada.

Cuando pasamos a la sala, la vi a Lucy sentada en el sofá hablando con Erza y otra pareja.

—¡Gray!

La rubia se levantó y me abrazo, claro que yo correspondí al abrazo hasta que el idiota nos separó aludiendo de que estaba bien, "demasiado cariño". Era celoso el desgraciado. ¡No entendía que no me iban las rubias!

—Ven, te presentó a mis amigos, al final ayer no nos encontramos…

—Sabes como soy…

Dejé que me llevará hasta dónde estaban sentados el resto, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar una presencia conocida, ¡y que no era exactamente Erza! La voz de Lucy hizo que girará a verla.

—Ellos son Juvia Loxar, amiga de mi infancia y Lyon Bastia, su novio.

¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡El mundo era muy chico! Si era la muchachita del polvo de ayer, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que fácilmente la confundiría con un tomate y además su novio estaba presente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Gray.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Buenas! Les presento mi nuevo trabajo para los amantes del Gruvia. Espero lo disfruten.<p>

**Sugar**.


	2. Dos

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia! Contenido +18**

Si eres menor y sigues leyendo esto, eres todo un malote.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"No juzgues mis decisiones sin conocer mis razones"<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>DOS<strong>

Incómodo. Aquel momento era completamente incómodo. Tenía un par de ojos azules sobre mí que parecían no querer mirar hacia otro lado. Cansado decidí sostenerle la mirada, alcé una ceja, ella me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír. Al parecer a Juvia le gustaba jugar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué volvieron a Japón?

Erza estaba curioseando, ella quería irse de Japón por eso mismo no comprendía la gente que se iba y decidía volver. Aunque las razones por las cuales ella se quería ir no tenían mucho que ver con el país.

—Conseguí una propuesta de trabajo mejor aquí, una empresa muy importante me ofreció un empleo que no pude rechazar y por supuesto la hermosa de Juvia decidió acompañarme.

Aquel sujeto albino tomó la mano de su novia y le sonrió, aquel tipo estaba hasta el copete, se le notaba en la forma en que la miraba. Tenía ganas de reír. Entonces ella hablo…

—Juvia no tiene problemas mientras pueda seguir sus estudios aquí…

Ladeé la cabeza y tan solo pensaba en desnudarla, sacando una a una las prendas que llevaba hoy, lastimosamente cubrían mucho más que ayer, también me di cuenta que era muy pálida, la oscuridad de la noche no me dejo apreciar su piel tan blanca.

— ¿Y usted que estudia, Gray-sama?

— ¿Gray-sama? — Repetí y cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos para reír suavemente aunque mi risa acabo cuando Lucy me pegó un codazo en las costillas. Tosí. —Letras, comparto algunas clases con Natsu que estudia Filosofía. Vamos casi juntos.

Ella hizo una exclamación y junto sus manos un tanto sorprendida, a mí me parecía muy normal. Decidí pararme e ir a tomar un poco de aire afuera, pase al lado de Natsu y le mencione que iría a fumar.

Me senté en unas de las bancas que había al lado de las flores, coloqué el cigarro entre mis labios y cerré los ojos. ¡Que incomodidad! Aquella muchacha y su novio… Pero como todo caballero que trataba ser, no tenía memoria, aunque sería difícil olvidar ese trasero.

—¿Necesita fuego, Gray-sama?

Esa voz… Abrí uno de mis ojos y comprobé que la figura frente a mi era nada más ni nada menos que Juvia Loxar, con unos hermosos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul con rayas, su pelo atado en una coleta alta y sin ninguna gota de maquillaje en el rostro.

—No…

Respondí con voz ronca al sentirme excitado tan solo con su presencia. Ella no pareció notarlo, se sentó al lado mío y clavo su mirada en las flores del jardín. Se llevó un chicle de menta a la boca y no dijo nada.

— ¿Viniste a comer un chicle afuera?

Ella negó con la cabeza, me acomodé y encendí el cigarro, nuevamente no dijimos nada.

—Juvia pensó que no lo vería más…

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, fue una coincidencia rara… —Aspiré el humo de mi mentolado y agregué: —No te preocupes por tu pareja, no diré nada si eso lo que te preocupa.

Ella volteó a verme y pude notar que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, luego volvió a negar con un movimiento, mi gesto era de total desconcierto, ¡volvía a estar incómodo maldita sea!

— ¡Juvia esta muy feliz de volver a encontrarlo!

¿…eh? ¿EH?! ¿Ella estaba feliz? ¿Qué significaba eso?! ¡Lo nuestro había sido sexo de una noche!

—… ¿Quieres repetir lo de anoche?

—Juvia si quiere… Juvia ama a Gray-sama…

¿Había dicho amor? Menos mal que estaba sentado, me había hasta tragado el humo de mi cigarro. Me reí fuerte y luego la volví a mirar serio.

—¿Amor? Fue solo sexo…

Me encogí de hombros, era la primera vez que me planteaban algo así y no hacia otra cosa que causarme risa, ¡vamos! El sexo en estos casos era solo para disfrutar, el amor y esas cosas… Eran porquerías.

Al parecer a Juvia le molestaron mis palabras, o así lo tomé yo cuando se levantó del asiento y volvió adentro sin decirme palabra. Termine mi cigarro pensando en lo rara que era esa tipa, es decir, ¿quién venía a plantearte amor después de un simple revolcón?

Cuando volví adentro Lucy y Natsu me preguntaron si desea quedarme a comer, pedirían algo para todos pero rechacé la oferta al instante, ¡adoraba a mis amigos pero el sábado a la noche ya lo tenía ocupado! Hable con el idiota y le pedí disculpas por lo sucedido en la madrugada, omití comentarle acerca de que mi ligue fue con la amiga de su novia, después de unos golpes amistosos y que nuestra amistad fuera tan insufrible e insoportable para el resto como de costumbre me despedí de los presentes, Erza había decido quedarse en la casa de Natsu, se llevaba tan bien con Lucy, parecían amigas de toda la vida, le sonreí antes de irme, apenas le dedique alguna que otra mirada a Juvia, ¡ella no despegaba su mirada azul de encima mío y aquello me ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta!

Se habían hecho las siete de la tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo y un ligero viento despeinaba mis cabellos, me arrepentí de no haber llevado algún tipo de abrigo, la cercanía del invierno se estaba haciendo sentir aunque todavía faltaba un mes para que el frío polar cayera en Japón. Lo primero que hice al subir al bus que me dejaba en mi departamento fue asegurarme que tenía asiento al lado de la ventanilla, allí me senté y clave mi mirada en las calles, mi cabeza le daba vuelta a lo que había soltado aquella chica, definitivamente esa noche tendría que olvidar esas palabras y tener el sexo de mi vida.

Bajé del bus y comencé a buscar las llaves, iba distraído, tan así que no noté la presencia de Meredy en la puerta del edificio hasta que la tuve al lado.

— ¡Pero si es mi vecina preferida! —Solté mientras le sonreía galante, subí y baje mi mirada por su cuerpo, aquellos shorts de jean y la musculosa de tirantes blanca que llevaba dejaba tan poco a la imaginación. Ella me saludo amablemente y ambos nos dirigimos al ascensor, maldijimos cuando el encargado nos dijo que estaba averiado y tendríamos que subir por las escaleras.

—Esa cosa se rompe cada dos por tres. —Comenté llamando su atención.

—Es un edificio viejo después de todo…—Se encogió de hombros y subió deprisa un par de escalones dejándome atrás, ¡ni siquiera me apuré! Disfruté de la vista de su trasero. Cuando llegamos al cuarto piso me costaba respirar y en ese momento pensé que era indicado dejar de fumar aunque probablemente tendría otro pucho entre mis labios dentro de un rato. Meredy se volteó para despedirse y antes de que lo hiciera me anime a sacarle tema de conversación.

—¿Haces algo hoy a la noche?

Ella negó con la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, me sonrió, llevaba labial ese día, rosa o fucsia, no importaba, le quedaba lindo.

—¿Me propones algo, guapo?

Sonreí, le dije que a las diez la pasaría a buscar e iríamos por unos tragos, ella acepto y luego se despidió con un tentador beso en la mejilla. No podía borrar mi estúpida sonrisa del rostro, sin dudas hoy llevaría a la cama a esa mujer. Me metí a mi depto y fui directo a darme una ducha, me rasure la barba y escogí una camisa negra con un simple pantalón, entre el tiempo que tarde en arreglarme y comer algo se hicieron las diez, otra vez tomé mis llaves, mi billetera y la caja de puchos, que antes de guardar tomé uno colocándolo entre mis labios. Me dirigí al ascensor para recordar que no funcionaba, ¡maldito edificio antiguo! Menos mal que solo tenía que subir un piso. Golpeé la puerta del 5C y esperé. Al instante se escuchó un "Ya va", sin dudas era la dulce voz femenina de mi vecina. Me paré bien cuando sentí que destraba la puerta y cuando la abrió ante mi apareció mi linda vecina vestida simplemente con ropa interior, su sostén haciendo juego con la tanga color rosa, su pelo suelto y revuelto, sus labios resaltaban con el labial rojo que llevaba ahora, no quedaba dudas de que la había devorado con la mirada, estaba sorprendido tan así que el cigarro que tenía cayó al piso y mi cuerpo ni lento ni perezoso empezaba a reaccionar a la atractiva mujer que tenía delante.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Pasa…

Su invitación me lo dijo todo, apenas di un paso fue para apresarla entre mis brazos y pegarla a mi cuerpo, devoré con lujuria sus carnosos labios, ella paso su lengua por los míos y sus dientes presionaron el inferior, estirándolo, soltándolo, volviéndolo a atrapar, era un juego divertido.

—Hace tiempo que me moría por hacer esto… —Le confesé mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas mi cintura, la sostuve de los muslos para ayudarla, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabellos mientras nuestros labios no se separaban. Caímos en su sofá, con desesperación me desabrochó la camisa y paso sus manos por mi pecho, mi entrepierna acumulaba calor y ella me incentivaba moviendo sus caderas de forma circular en aquella zona, generando la fricción de nuestras partes más íntimas.

De un momento a otro ella se levantó, pensé que cortaría todo el rollo pero tragué saliva cuando se colocó de espaldas y se dio vuelta mirándome sensualmente, ¿cómo alguien podía mirar así? Sus manos se dirigieron hacia su trasero dándose una nalgada ella sola.

—He sido una niña mala… —Murmuró y comenzó a jugar con su tanga, le seguí el juego y me dedique a mirarla. Sus manos separaron sus glúteos y me miró nuevamente por encima de su hombro. —¿Quieres meterla aquí?

¿Qué si quería? Ya la hubiera metido si era por mí. Asentí y mano descendió por mi pecho hasta mi pene tocándolo suavemente por encima del pantalón. Me miraba. —Te quiero aquí… Ahora. —Dije demandante. Pareció que mis palabras le calentaron pues noté que mientras yo me tocaba ella también lo hacía. En movimientos lentos se sacó el sostén, no sin antes jugar con sus pechos luego por fin dejo caer la prenda al suelo. —Ven aquí niña mala… —Estiré mi mano para que la tomará y se acercará, obedeció lentamente, cuando estuvo cerca mío la miré. —Sácate la tanga… Lento. —Volví a ordenar, ella asintió, se dio vuelta y me dio el mejor ángulo para que pudiera apreciar su belleza, sin poder contenerme más saqué mi pene y me comencé a masturbar frente a Meredy.

—Gray, estas siendo malo, debería tocarte yo. —Dijo mientras su mano se movía suavemente sobre su monte de venus.

Tomé sus caderas y la jalé hacia mí, mis labios rozaron su cuello y mis manos se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna, comencé a estimularla mientras sus gemidos y jadeos invadían la habitación. Se dio vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, enredó mis cabellos entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos suavemente, me besó, jamás era tan calmado pero por alguna razón me gustaba, me excitaba que sea Meredy quién dominará la situación, tal vez porque pocas mujeres eran así. Apreté con más fuerza sus caderas moviéndola en vaivén sobre mi falo. Separó nuestras bocas y me miró fijamente para después sonreír y bajar lentamente hasta que sus rodillas quedarán en el piso y su rostro entre mis piernas. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí como su lengua pasaba por mi glande, mordí mi labio inferior al sentir sus labios envolviendo mi pene, subiendo y bajando mientras sus dientes rozaban suavemente aquella zona tan delicada, un ronco gemido escapó de mi boca sin querer al sentir su mano sobre mis testículos. Bajé la mirada y ella aumento la velocidad en la que movía su cabeza, llevé mi mano hasta sus hebras rosadas y marqué el ritmo, ¡no quería acabar tan rápido!

—Perdón… —Fue lo único que pude decir con la respiración entrecortada viendo como sus mejillas rosadas estaban manchadas con mi esencia. Ella se acomodó y lamió los restos del líquido blanquecino haciendo que volviera a sentirme acalorado. Estábamos dispuestos a seguir sin embargo antes de que ella o yo pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento una melodía comenzó a sonar cortando todo el ambiente. De todas formas no me importó y quería recuperar lo que se había perdido, sin embargo la melodía no dejaba de sonar, ella colocó una mano sobre mis labios.

—Puede ser importante… —Me dijo y se levantó caminando hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de nosotros, no la seguí con la mirada pero escuché la conversación, un tal Jellal la había llamado y ella se emocionó bastante, ¡no necesitaba escuchar más! Acomodé mis ropas y cuando estuve listo le hice una seña a la dueña del departamento. — ¿Te vas? —Asentí con la cabeza. Ella frunció los labios junto con el entrecejo. — ¿Luego la seguimos? —Sonreí, llevé una de mis manos a mi nuca y sin pensarlo demasiado volví a asentir con la cabeza.

Baje las escaleras sin creerme lo que acaba de pasar, ¡y pensar que estuve a punto de agregar a Meredy a mi lista! Seguramente Jellal era su novio, esa llamada había arruinado todo, negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era relativamente temprano aún estaba a tiempo de poder salir pero sin dudas necesitaba un baño.

Al llegar al pasillo vi a alguien sentado al lado de mi puerta, una cabellera azul caía larga hasta el piso, al verme se levantó de su lugar y camino dando saltos hacia mí, abrazo mi cintura, tan solo suspiré y trate de apartar a la pequeña de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Wendy? Te he dicho que no vinieras… —Reproché molesto, la niña apartó la mirada, ¡me hizo sentir mal, maldita sea! Gruñí y camine hasta mi puerta, después de sacar la traba la hice pasar, ella entró corriendo y se tiró de lleno en el sofá.

—¡Gray-san no podía esperar al lunes para verlo!

Revolví mis cabellos con molestia, en ese momento me arrepentía demasiado de haber tomado aquella suplencia como profesor, pero era una oportunidad que no se daba siempre, estaba dando los primeros pasos en mi carrera y la docencia no me desagradaba, el problema eran las alumnas con hormonas demasiado alteradas. Wendy era una alumna excelente, siempre participaba y hacia sus deberes, me prestaba atención, charlaba conmigo animadamente y yo estaba feliz de que así fuera sin embargo cuando me confeso su reciente "amor" por mí, ¡POR MI! Pensé en renunciar inmediatamente.

—A Natsu no le gustará saber que estas aquí… —Amenacé, sabía que Natsu siendo su primo/hermano, era demasiado cercano a la pequeña y que la peliazul respetaba y admiraba, mis palabras algo debían causar.

—Natsu-san no tiene por qué enterarse de que he venido a verlo… —Ella agachó la mirada, sus mejillas tenían un leve color carmesí y sus dedos se movían nerviosos entre ellos.

Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí inmediatamente, camine hasta la ventana más cercana. Tanto las estrellas como la luna estaban cubiertas por nubes negras, maldije en silencio. —Te llevaré a tu casa pequeña, anda…

Tras seguir insistiéndole a Wendy termino aceptando con la condición de que fuéramos de la mano. Estuve rezando en todo momento para que nadie conocido nos cruzará aunque era bastante tarde y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, la niña estuvo todo el viaje mirándome de reojo, tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación pero me limitaba a ser lo más cortante posible, no por malo, por mi trabajo y porque le sacaba unos cuantos años. La deje en su casa y me retiré lo más rápido posible, termine en el bar de un amigo, lugar de alta categoría, Gajeel Redfox, nos conocimos en nuestros peores años, si juntábamos los ligues de Natsu, Gajeel y míos llegábamos a más de la mitad de Japón, aunque fue Redfox el primer en sentar cabeza, había conocido a Levy McGarden, una joven peliceleste, bibliotecaria, que no resaltaba demasiado del resto, era pequeña y no tenía grandes atributos, sin embargo había logrado conquistar el corazón de nuestro amigo de una manera increíble.

Tenía una gran relación con Levy, me retaba cuando era necesario y a la vez me escuchaba cuando pedía un consejo, el mundo de Gajeel comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, hacían una gran pareja, y sí, hacían… Fue lamentable para todos cuando nos enteramos del trágico accidente que había dejado a Levy sin vida, un conductor ebrio había acabado con la vida de una persona tan maravillosa como Levy, el mundo sin dudas a veces era demasiado injusto.

—Gajeel… —Salude con una sonrisa al pelinegro que estaba sentado en la barra hablando con una jovencita. Él me miro y se paró a darme un abrazo, golpeo mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo. — ¡Andas desaparecido! Ya no vendré a visitarte si tu no vienes a visitarme a mí.

— ¿Qué son esos modales, Gray?! Además tú no tienes un bar. —Rió golpeándome el hombro y luego se giró acercándome a su compañía. La muchacha sonrió mostrando sus dientes y extendió su mano hacia mí. —Ella es Karen, Karen, él es Gray.

Besé la mano de la dama y la miré de la mejor manera que sabía hacer, devorándola con la mirada aunque si estaba en compañía de Gajeel era obvio que primero pasaría por él, desde que Levy había fallecido, Gajeel había vuelto a sus viejas rutinas, no era quién para criticarlo ni mucho menos aconsejarlo, cada uno pasaba el duelo como podía, sabía que era doloroso para él, Levy fue y era la única mujer que amaba.

Nos quedamos conversando los tres, Karen tenía un humor particular y se llevaba demasiado bien con Gajeel, cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la mañana y me di cuenta que ya había bebido lo suficiente y que estaba siendo un mal tercio en aquella pareja decidí irme a mi departamento, al parecer no acabaría con una mujer hoy.

Agradecí cuando mi amigo le pidió a su chofer que se encargará de llevarme así que tarde menos de quince minutos en estar en la soledad de mi depto. Busqué nuevamente un cigarro y lo dejé entre mis labios mientras me deshacía de la ropa que llevaba puesta a medida que avanzaba hacia mi habitación. Me senté en el colchón y busqué fuego, acabé con el vicio lo más rápido posible para después dejarme atrapar en el bello mundo de los sueños.

Los domingos eran bastantes tranquilos en mi rutina diaria, sino despertaba con una mujer desconocida en mi pieza, estaba en un motel con una o podía variar si era Erza la que estaba en mi pieza o en el motel pero ninguno era el caso este domingo, este domingo era diferente, me estaba despertando solo, ni recordaba cuando fue el último domingo que había amanecido solo. Desayune, me bañe, me puse lo primero que encontré para andar entre casa y me senté en la silla de escritorio con mis carpetas y libros para mañana. A primera hora tenía que dar clases en el Instituto, bendito sea el embarazo de la profesora titular, aún quedaban tres meses.

Mañana comenzaríamos a leer "Romeo y Julieta", no había mejor obra, a mi gusto, para comenzar con el tema de teatro, en la literatura mi género preferido sin dudas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no leía esa obra, cierta nostalgia me invadió, pensé leerlo en el aula, mi profesora de literatura usaba ese método para meternos en el tema, nos hacía meternos en los personajes y yo lo disfrutaba, ¡mi clase lo disfrutaba! Acomodé un par de hojas, guarde el libro en la mochila que llevaba y cuando todo lo del trabajo estuvo acomodado me pase el resto del día frente a la computadora viendo películas, estando en las redes sociales, hable en el chat con Natsu y acordamos para vernos mañana a la tarde antes de la Universidad. Me dormí temprano para el lunes a la mañana despertar a las cinco, me bañe, afeite y busque la camisa blanca y el pantalón de traje que usaba para ir a enseñar al Instituto. Cargue mis cosas en la mochila y baje por el ascensor, que por fin funcionaba, directo a la parada del bus, a la mañana siempre iba lleno, así que desistía de poder sentarme. Salude al guardia en la entrada del Instituto y a un que otro alumno que me cruzaba, entre a las salas de profesores y arrugue en el entrecejo al verme solo con el profesor de gimnasia.

—Buenos días… —Salude educadamente y me acerqué a la cafetera para servirme un café. Aquel tipo me caía mal, no me había hecho nada en particular pero por alguna razón era una persona que no me cerraba.

—Buenas…

Él siguió metido en su mundo mientras yo tomaba mi café y miraba hacia la ventana, era claro que ninguno de los dos deseaba fingir llevarse bien y charlar como amigos de toda la vida. En un par de minutos la sala se llenó de profesores, me senté en mi lugar para releer lo que daría en la primera hora pero fui interrumpido por el director, acercó su silla a la mía y me miró fijamente.

—Gray… Haz hecho un excelente trabajo desde que estas aquí, no hemos recibido ninguna queja tuya… —Oh no, ya sé a dónde va esto. —Por eso no quiero que sientas esto como una falta de respeto hacia ti, tendrás una acompañante para dar clases, también es una estudiante de Letras, es sobrina de la profesora titular y sabes que aquí se le tiene mucho cariño a sus profesores, no creo que cause molestia.

¿Eso era? ¿En serio? Suspiré aliviado y sonreí. —No habrá problema, ¿la jovencita está aquí?

El director palmeo mi espalda. —Aún no llegó, seguramente llegará un poco tarde pero la llevaré hacia el aula correspondiente y después podrán conocerse mejor.

Cuando el timbre sonó tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al salón 3-1, pedí silencio a los chicos mientras tomaba lista, aunque los lunes siempre eran conflictivos, venían el doble de alterados.

— ¡Chicos, por favor! ¡No puedo tomar lista!

— ¡Profesor, están molestando! —Se quejó una de las alumnas.

Bufé, me paré frente a todos y me cruce de brazos, no iba a seguir las clases de esta manera. Poco a pocos todos se fueron callando, había un silencio atroz en el aula a pesar de ser más de treinta personas. Unos golpes en la puerta y un "permiso" me hicieron relajar mi gesto de enfado.

—Soy su compañera, profesor Fullbuster.

El destino me odiaba o el mundo era demasiado chico como para encontrarme con ella otra vez. —Hagamos un buen trabajo entonces, Juvia.

Me sonrió, retomamos la clase y les presenté a los chicos a su nueva profesora, tuve que explicar la situación y al parecer a todos les gustaba la idea de tener dos profesores, se les haría innovador, que se yo. La peliceleste empezó a preguntarle cosas a los más chicos, cómo que libros habían leído o cuál era su materia preferida. Estuvieron un buen rato, dónde yo me mantuve callado, simplemente escuchaba o eso intentaba y es que el cuerpo de Juvia no ayudaba mucho, por más que estuviera vestida con una simple camisa blanca y pantalones azules pegados a sus piernas quería saber que llevaba debajo. ¡Que la tipa era insoportable y tenía una rara idea sobre el amor ya lo sabía! Eso no le quitaba que estuviera bien buena.

—Profesora, ¿y cuál es su libro favorito? —Soltó Wendy desde el fondo del salón, con voz algo tímida, todos miraron a Juvia, parecían interesados en saber, ¿y para qué mentir? También lo estaba.

Ella junto sus manos y sus ojos brillaron mientras el nombre del libro salía de sus labios "Los Ojos del Perro Siberiano", todos hicieron una mueca, al parecer los alumnos no conocían de qué novela se trataba y era entendible, no era un libro demasiado conocido, era de un autor argentino, a mis doce años encontré su traducción en italiano y con duda empecé a leerlo, las criticas eran buenas y la historia en sí lo era, no había otro libro en la tierra que me hiciera llorar como ese. Los sentimientos encontrados de felicidad a momentos, de tristeza en otros, de verme reflejado en algún párrafo, de sentirme tan dentro de la historia como para llorar cada vez que lo leía. Y lo que ese libro significaba en mí. Significaba para mí los últimos momentos junto a Ur, era nuestra promesa. Yo leía para ella un par de hojas por día y ella me prometía que estaría ahí conmigo al día siguiente para continuar con la lectura. Siempre me decía que no quería llegar a la muerte de Ezequiel si es que sucedía, y cómo si supiera, y como si lo tuviera planeado, un día antes de llegar a ese capítulo, Ur decidió dejarme a mí.

Juvia se giró al darse cuenta que tenía mi mirada clavada en ella pero no la estaba mirando, mis orbes grises miraban a la nada misma. Se removió y luego preguntó: — ¿Y usted, Gray-sama? ¿Cuál es su libro favorito?

Carraspeé, volví a la realidad del salón de clases, alejé todo pensamiento repentino y rasqué mi mejilla al sentirme incómodo, ¿por qué me ponía incómodo qué tuviéramos algo en común? ¿Era por su repentina confesión de amor? —Los Ojos del Perro Siberiano… —Murmuré.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>Buenas!<em>

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los reviews, favs, follows que recibió la historia, ¡muchas gracias! El capítulo anterior estaba bastante nerviosa y se me paso decir muchas cosas._

_Quiero agradecer a elMoou por tomarse el tiempo de leer cada uno de los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, por corregirlos, por sus consejos, ¡muchas gracias! Sabes que tu opinión es importante para mi. Además fuiste quién me dio ánimos para que comenzará con la historia, la siguiera y la compartiera acá en . Te lo agradecí mil veces pero no podía dejarlo pasar por acá..._

_Ahora responderé los reviews que me quedaron pendientes:_

CRM: ¿Te sorprendió Lyon? No quiero adelantarte nada de lo que pasará con él pero espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.

Monse: Acá la actualización! Ehm en cuanto a lo que me pediste, paciencia! La historia irá tomando su curso pero no te adelantes jaja.

gatiya: Gracias, me alegro que te guste! Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.

_En fin, creo que eso es todo. Solo para que sepan trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana viernes-sábados, dependiendo. Hoy se los traigo un viernes (casi sábado) por que mañana no creo que pueda actualizar. Espero tenga un buen finde, un saludo enorme (:_

**Sugar.**


	3. Tres

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: Contenido +18!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"El peor error es hacer lo correcto con la persona equivocada, y hacer lo equivocado con la persona correcta."<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TRES<strong>

Después de dar por terminada las clases Juvia y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores, los demás la recibieron cálidamente felicitándola por su primo recién nacido, no entendí hasta que recordé que el director me había dicho que mi compañera era sobrina de la profesora titular.

El escritorio de Juvia estaba frente al mío así que apenas se sentó clavo, sin ningún tipo de disimulo, su mirada en mí. No sabía que me esperaba con esto, ¿el destino me estaba poniendo una prueba?

—No sabía que a Gray-sama le gustaría enseñar…

Su comentario no me sorprendió, es decir, ni yo sabía que me gustaría enseñar. —Las cosas se dieron de una manera en la cual no pude rechazar la oferta.

— ¿Pretende dedicarse a la docencia?

—Aún no estoy seguro…

—Juvia piensa que sería un gran profesor…

Sonreí, me agradaba que la gente me alague de alguna manera, está chica no dejaba de ser interesante.

— ¿Y a ti si te gusta la docencia? ¿Pretendes dedicarte a esto?

—A la hora de elegir mi carrera jamás pensé en la docencia, Juvia jamás se había llevado bien con los niños. —Hizo una mueca y unos movimientos con los brazos como si rechazará totalmente la oferta. —A Juvia le ofrecieron una suplencia en Estados Unidos e hizo que su pensamiento cambiará totalmente.

—Ya veo… —Asentía con la cabeza mientras guardaba mi carpetas en la mochila, me tenía que juntar con Natsu a almorzar, ¡no me olvidaría de la cita con mi digno rival! Así mismo debía pasar por mi departamento a bañarme y hacer "intercambio" de mochilas para poder ir después a la Universidad.

—Gray-sama…

Iba a retirarme cuando Juvia me llamó, la miré esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Juvia piensa que sería correcto, si usted tiene tiempo organizar las clases juntos, y que usted le comenté a Juvia acerca de cómo da sus clases ya que Juvia no desea ser una molestia.

Tenía razón, si íbamos a trabajar juntos teníamos que hacerlo bien. — ¿Te parece bien hoy a la noche? Mi última clase termina a las diez.

—Lo esperaré a la salida de la Universidad.

Me despedí de todos en general y nuevamente me dirigí directo a la parada del bus, maldije la fila de alumnos interminables, ya me veía viajando parado una vez más.

¡Y dicho y hecho, pero si ya era todo un experto! Además de parado viaje apretado entre dos niños que no paraban de hablar del último videojuego que acaba de salir para la ps4. Tenía ganas de decirles en la cara "Ey, yo ya lo tengo" pero me mantuve en mi postura de profesor y viaje con la seriedad que me caracterizaba delante de mis alumnos hasta llegar a mi destino.

Llegué a mi departamento, me bañe, me cambie, busque mis apuntes y mochila y salí nuevamente, decidí ir caminando hasta lo de Natsu en el camino compré algo para tomar, Natsu amaba tomar té. No sé qué rara obsesión tenía con esa bebida, hasta cierto punto era gracioso a veces daba miedo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi amigo encontré la puerta abierta así que después de unos simples golpes pase y comencé a buscarlo por la casa.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Dónde estas?

Natsu no aparecía y se me hacía raro, me encamine a su cuarto y retrocedí cuando lo vi salir del baño desnudo, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y giré rápidamente para después insultarlo.

— ¡¿Es que no sabes lo qué es una maldita toalla?! ¡AHG! No podré dormir durante semanas con esa imagen en mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me avisas qué estas aquí, Gray?! ¡Desgraciado!

—Si te avise, ¿es qué eres sordo?! Te estuve llamando, maldita sea.

— ¡NO TE ESCUCHE!

Fui hasta la cocina a dejar la bebida, sacudí mi cabeza al recordar a Natsu desnudo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. —Maldito sea… —Murmuré entre dientes.

Cuando el idiota apareció ya con ropa me dediqué a mirarlo de mala gana, preparo la comida sin decirme una palabra, no creía que estuviera avergonzado, ¡no voy a engañar a nadie! Después de tantos años de amistad no es como si no hubiera visto a mi mejor amigo desnudo, eso no quería decir que me llevará un trauma cada vez que lo hiciera. Nos sentamos a comer y después de unos largos minutos escuchando solamente el ruido de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato Natsu me hablo.

—Necesito un consejo…

Termine de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y me fui para atrás en la silla para dedicar toda mi atención al pelirrosa. — ¿Qué paso?

—Tú… Tú…. Alguna vez.

— ¿Alguna vez, qué?

—Crees que… que a las mujeres, ¡ash! No es tan fácil decirlo ahora que quiero.

Natsu podía llegar a ser desesperante si no encontraba la manera de decirte algo, me arme de paciencia, junte mis manos y sin despegar mis orbes de los jades de mi amigo esperé a que se animara a preguntarme lo que sea que quería preguntar.

— ¿Crees qué a las mujeres les gusta que los hombres se disfracen?

Una de mis cejas se curvó, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona e iba a empezar a reírme pero me aguante las ganas. — ¿Disfraces?

—Sí. —Afirmo. —Disfraces como, no sé, policía sexy o bombero hot.

A veces me preguntaba que era lo que desayunaba Natsu por las mañanas. —No lo sé Natsu, supongo que habrá algunas mujeres que les gustará que los hombres se disfracen de policía sexy o bombero… hot.

— ¿Crees qué Lucy es una de esas mujeres?

— ¿Quieres disfrazarte para Lucy? ¿De policía sexy?

—No sé si disfrazarme, tal vez ¿algún juguete para empezar? No lo sé. ¡Por eso te pido consejos!

Carraspeé y metí un gran bocado de comida a mi boca, pensé muy bien en que decir mientras masticaba. Natsu me miraba impaciente.

—Creo que Lucy estaría feliz de que su primera vez contigo sea como Natsu y no con un policía sexy… Aunque no sabría que decirte, no es como si me acostará con Lucy.

— ¿Nunca te disfrazaste para una mujer, Gray?

Casi escupo el arroz que estaba comiendo ante la pregunta del idiota, tosí, bebí un poco de té. Y cuando me calmé logré gritarle: — ¡No te voy a responder eso!

Natsu comenzó a reír, ¡este tipo era tan raro! Luego me miró y entre risas me volvió a hablar. — ¡Gray me has contado cosas peores! ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche con los disfraces qué te de vergüenza admitir?

Quería levantarme y darle con la silla por la nuca a mi amigo, ¡ahg para amigos como Natsu para qué quería enemigos?! —Cállate…

—Gray tiene vergüenza, Gray tiene vergüenza, Gray tiene… —Estaba por asesinar a alguien con un palillo pero me sorprendí bastante cuando se calló de repente.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Le pregunté de malas.

—Me olvide la letra…

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, en momentos así me daba cuenta porque apreciaba al idiota pelirrosado aunque jamás se lo diría a viva voz.

El resto de la tarde antes de salir para la Universidad no nos pasamos jugando videojuegos, el resultado final 10-11, esta vez había ganado y el idiota debía pagarme el café en el receso. Las clases avanzaron normal, nos cruzamos con Lucy que se dirigía a la biblioteca y fingí arcadas cuando comenzaron a besarse con Natsu, recibí un golpe por parte de la rubia ¡A veces pensaba que tenía la mano más pesada que mi amigo! La última hora siempre se me hacía eterna, no importa que materia tuviera, el cansancio del día me hundía de tal manera que ni siquiera escuchaba al profesor, gruñí cuando antes de terminar con la clase el viejo recordó el asunto de la monografía que teníamos que preparar para la semana que viene, venía demasiado atrasado con ese estúpido trabajo aunque puntal como siempre a las diez de la noche estuve libre.

Al salir del campus observé atentamente la figura femenina apoyada sobre la pared de la Universidad, casi me olvidaba de Juvia. Apresuré el paso hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —Ella alzó su mirada y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza. —Venga, vamos…

Comenzamos a caminar, la noche estaba fresca observé que ella estaba más abrigada que yo, luego de un rato caminando en silencio y de lo aburrido que me sentía recordé un pequeño detalle que podría salir como tema de conversación.

— ¿No tenías auto? —Pregunté desviando apenas la mirada hacia ella.

—El auto es de Lyon-sama…

¿Lo habíamos hecho en el auto del novio?! — ¿Y qué paso? ¿Está noche no te lo presto?

Ella agachó su mirada y se vió de cierta manera extraña, tal vez había preguntado algo que no debía.

—Juvia termino con Lyon-sama…

No iba a decir que esas palabras lograron sorprenderme, una mujer que se acostaba con un tipo que apenas conocía no amaba demasiado a su pareja. Ahora no me quería imaginar como estaría ese pobre infeliz. El silencio nuevamente se estableció entre nosotros hasta que llegamos a mi edificio, subimos en el ascensor y llegamos a mi departamento sin ningún tipo de problema.

—Pasa…

Ella entre tímida y curiosa, podía notarlo, observo con detalles cada rincón de mi tres ambientes. Dejó su bolso sobre mi sofá y luego deslizo su abrigo dejando a la vista el bello vestido negro que llevaba debajo. Me fue inevitable querer imaginarla desnuda.

Camine hasta el sofá más cercano mientras masajeaba el puente de mi nariz y tiraba la mochila por ahí. ¡Vamos Gray, se habían juntado por trabajo!

Me concentré en hablar únicamente de trabajo, de las clases, de los alumnos, en especificar quien daba más trabajo que otros, quién necesitaba más atención o a quien le costaba más la Literatura, en esos casos solo había que encontrar la manera de llamar su atención. Juvia parecía apasionada por lo que hacía, tanto como yo, habíamos reído en varias ocasiones aunque esa mirada azul sobre mí me ponía bastante nervioso.

—Juvia se sorprendió mucho cuando Gray-sama dijo que su libro favorito era el mismo que el de ella.

—No creí que otra persona en Japón lo conociera. —Admití. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía los labios de Juvia sobre los míos, mis manos sostuvieron su cintura y mi lengua buscó la suya de inmediato, su boca se abrió dejando que la recorriera a gusto y claro que lo hice, mis manos comenzaron a bajar más allá con la intención de levantar su falda sin embargo sus piernas se cerraron y alejó su boca de la mía. — ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté sin entender muy bien que era lo que había hecho mal.

—Juvia ama a Gray-sama…

La miré sin creer nuevamente lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿otra vez eso? No entendía, no comprendía como es que podía sentir amor. Iba a rechazarla y pedirle que se fuera, no podía acostarme con una chica que me estaba diciendo que me amaba.

—Pero Juvia entiende que Gray-sama no la ama…

Esto se ponía cada vez más raro, me preguntaba si se podía poner aún más raro. Me alejé de Juvia y me senté en el suelo, a cierta distancia de ella. Suspiré, jamás había pasado por una situación así. — ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Al parecer ella no esperaba esa pregunta por qué me miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos, como si le estuviera dando una esperanza de algo y no era así, ¿había formulado mal mi pregunta? No era eso, es decir si venía y me decía que me amaba y ella sabía que no lograría nada, ¿para qué demonios hacia todo eso?!

—Juvia quiere a Gray-sama, ella quiere estar con Gray-sama…

Negué con la cabeza, no me agradaba pasar por esto, cualquier otro hombre tal vez estaría en el cielo. Una dulce chica, linda, atenta, con buen cuerpo me confesaba su amor y yo simplemente no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada y la parte difícil era explicarles eso. "No eres tú, soy yo" Siempre terminaban llorando. ¡Ahg las lágrimas! ¡Como odiaba eso!

—Lo siento pero lo nuestro solo fue sexo. —Tenía que ser directo. —No me voy a enamorar de ti, no voy a decirte palabras cariñosas, ni caminaremos juntos de la mano… No puedo darte eso.

Y ahora era el turno del llanto desconsolado y tal vez alguna cachetada, debía preparar mi mejilla. Ella se levantó de su lugar y cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, otra vez sus labios rozaron los míos.

— ¿Y sexo? ¿Le puede dar a Juvia sexo?

Pestañé varias veces, ¿acostarme con ella nuevamente? Iba a negarme, no porque el sexo con ella me desagradará pero acostarnos solo seguiría confundiéndola. Tarde o temprano sería un problema para mí.

—Juvia sabe lo que está pensando, Juvia no le será problema. Puede usar a Juvia y cuando se cansé de ella…

Puse mi dedo sobre sus labios, no quería que dijera esas cosas, "usar" "cansar" eran palabras que no me agradaban. Tragué saliva.

—Nos acostaremos con una condición…

—Juvia aceptará.

—Todavía no te la he dicho… —Reí suavemente y luego mis orbes grises la miraron fijamente. —…Sin enamorarnos, ¿entendido? Nada de palabras lindas, ni palabras cariñosas, ni de sentimientos de por medio, si entiendes que es solo sexo, que no eres exclusiva, me acostaré con otra mujeres y no te pediré permiso para ello. Tú acuéstate con otros hombres o haz lo que quieras.

Ella pareció dudarlo aunque después me miró con una seguridad increíble. —…Sin enamorarnos. —Repitió.

—Perfecto. —Sonreí y volví a acercarme a ella, acaricie su mejilla y volví a acercarme a su boca y no me separé de ella hasta dejar sus labios hinchados de tanto besarla, ella aprovechó para sacarme la camisa y yo se la hice fácil, al separarnos ella se levantó de su lugar y dejó caer su vestido negro dejando a la vista su hermoso conjunto azul marino. Su cuerpo, su piel blanca, tenía algo que me encantaba, no sabía decir qué pero necesitaba tocarla. La invité a pasar a mi habitación y entre más besos llegamos cayendo sobre el colchón, presione su cuerpo, el roce de nuestra piel era estremecedor. Mi pantalón había caído hace rato así que ambos estábamos en iguales condiciones de ropa, ¡pero en nuestro juego la ropa estaba de más! —Tócame… —Murmuré sobre su oído y pude ver la confusión en su rostro. Sonreí, lamí el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que Juvia gimiera de placer, mi mano presionó con fuerza su muslo y repetí: —Tócame, Juvia… —Su cuerpo se removió bajo el mío y sus manos frías recorrieron mi abdomen de abajo para arriba, llegaron al elástico de mi bóxer y al parecer tuvieron miedo de bajar más allá. —Me gusta que me toques, Juvia… Tócame más. —Sus manos temblaban mientras se movían sobre la tela que tenía apresada mi miembro que ante el mínimo contacto hacia que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi columna, esta mujer sabia volverme loco. —Excítame, Juvia… —Mi falo estaba caliente y su mano tan fría como el hielo, el contacto directo hizo que quisiera metérsela sin previo aviso sin embargo me contuve porque empezó a masturbarme de manera tan exquisita que cría que el placer me llevaría hasta el mismísimo infierno. —Así… —Gruñí y mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar en mi garganta los sonidos placenteros que deseaban salir. Sus movimientos se detuvieron haciendo que notará lo mucho que necesitaba de ella en ese momento, mis manos atraparon sus pechos y mi boca rápidamente empezó a jugar con ellos, la escuchar jadear, gemir, pedirme más, echo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando a mi merced su cuello, lo devoré con maestría dejando esta vez pequeña marcas rojizas, el sostén termino en algún lugar alejado, saqué sus bragas y ella abrió sus piernas para mí. — ¿Tomas la píldora, cierto? —Me atreví a preguntar y es que estaba tan excitado que la idea de que usará protección me desagradaba un poco, bastante.

—Sí, Gray-sama.

Sonreí ante la respuesta de Juvia y me incliné hundiendo mi sexo en ella, ¡tan estrecha! ¡Tan caliente! Me mantuve quieto y es una estocada llegué al fondo, sentí sus uñas sobre mi espalda, cuando comenzó a moverse buscando desesperadamente algún movimiento comencé las embestidas, gritaba mi nombre de manera demasiado sensual, sus pechos se movían junto con mis caderas y el sudor que caía por su rostro me tentaba a ir mucho más rápido.

— ¡Más, más, más, Gray-sama!

Sentía como sus paredes cada vez apretaban más mi falo, curvó su espalda en un intento de sentirme más adentro, el grito de placer de cuando llegó al orgasmo invadió mi habitación sin embargo no me detuve, aumente mis movimientos y largué un ronco gemido al llegar al clímax.

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo y dude en corresponder o no ese gesto de cariño sin embargo lo hice, ella rió suavemente. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Juvia piensa que eso fue genial, Gray-sama.

—Pienso igual… —Le sonreí y ella se sentó sobre mí mientras se movía de manera circular y tortuosa sobre mi sexo.

— ¿Una segunda ronda, Gray-sama?

**. . . . . . . . .**

Me desperté a causa de un delicioso aroma que venía de mi cocina, me removí en la cama y busqué con el tacto a Juvia, ella ya no estaba, con pereza me levante y coloqué la ropa interior para ir hasta dónde provenía el olor a café y tostadas.

— ¡Buenos días, Gray-sama! —Juvia se acercó a mí dándome un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días. —Me senté en la mesa y deduje que aquel era mi desayuno, Juvia tomó otra taza de café y se sentó junto a mí. No era que me molestará que haya preparado el desayuno es que ninguna de mis conocidas hacia este tipo de cosas así que me ¿sorprendió? Bueno, ninguna repetía, a excepción de Erza, así que tal vez podía compartir estas cosas con Juvia.

La muchacha era divertida, me hacía reír y no dejaba de hablar ni un minuto, aunque sus comentarios no me molestaban en absoluto, hacia demasiado tiempo que no dejaba que una mujer me sacará tantas sonrisas.

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama es raro, ¿cómo no le va a gustar el helado de chocolate?

—Prefiero el de frutilla…

Ella infló sus mejillas, como una niña pequeña y volví a reír. Miré la hora. —Será mejor que se vaya retirando, Juvia. —Comenté sin querer llegar a ser grosero pero dentro de una hora tenía que ir a la Universidad. La Universidad, el trabajo, todo abarcaba gran parte de mi tiempo. Juvia me dio la razón, no parecía molesta y eso era un punto a su favor. Al parecer nuestra relación no tendría problemas, si Juvia se acostumbraba a esto de que solo fuéramos conocidos que tenían encuentros sexuales hasta podría ser bastante divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas! Como siempre gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows! <em>

_La verdad esta semana fue bastante complicada, me tuve que sentar a tomar decisiones nada fáciles pero que era hora que tomará. Aunque duela en el alma si hay personas que te hacen mal en la vida hay que sacarlas del medio, por que estorban y no te dejan avanzar o ver lo que tenes adelante. _

_En cuanto al capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, el próximo es uno de mis preferidos hasta el momento así que ansiosa por poder subirlo! Esta semana no he escrito nada sobre este fic, o muy poco a decir verdad. Pero estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic llamado "Cobarde", es una adaptación de un trabajo increíble. La pareja principal es Nalu pero tiene Gruvia, Jerza y muchas parejas extrañas más. Los invito a leerla y me den su opinión. _

_Tengan buen fin de semana y ¡nos leemos pronto!_

_Sugar._


	4. Cuatro

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yo también lloré sin saber que la vida me estaba haciendo un favor."<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CUATRO<strong>

Silencio, el aula estaba en silencio. Miércoles por la mañana, el día anterior me había quedado hasta tarde tratando de terminar mi monografía, había avanzado pero aún no terminaba, tenía una notorias ojeras debajo de mis ojos y andaba de un humor de perros, la paciencia se me estaba acabando y es que había soltado una pregunta tan sencilla al curso que me costaba creer que ninguno de mis alumnos pudiera responderme.

— ¿Nadie me puede responder qué es la literatura?

Se miraban entre sí, algunos reían por lo bajo, otros rodaban los ojos, Wendy me dedico una sonrisa y yo desvíe mi mirada hacia Juvia que estaba revisando unas hojas.

—Juvia, tú… ¿Tú puedes responder mi sencilla pregunta? —Ella alzó sus orbes azules hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente. —Gracias.

—La literatura es algo complejo para definir, de hecho, no hay una definición cerrada y estable sobre qué es la literatura, pero si podemos acercarnos a un concepto de literatura según algunas nociones.

—Tomen nota. —Interrumpí a mi compañera y luego le hice una seña para que siguiera.

—Representaciones sociales de la literatura. —Me dirigí hacia el fondo del salón y desde allí miré a Juvia que estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio, cruzada de brazos haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran. Le sonreí pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada. —Son las ideas que todos tenemos sobre qué es la literatura.

—Hay diferentes representaciones, tantas como personas existen. —Agregué y Loxar asintió dándome la razón. —Ellas nos ayudan a tener en cuenta rasgos generales que podrían definirla, pero no nos dan una definición completa y cerrada.

—El concepto de ficción. —Siguió y yo me dediqué a escucharla. —Es decir, podríamos considerar que es un texto literario cuando percibimos que es una ficción, ¿no? Una recreación o representación de la realidad.

—Pero no es posible definirla según este criterio. —Mi compañera me miró y relamió sus labios, en aquel momento guarde silencio, ¡sus labios eran tan tentadores! —Lo que se considera "ficción" varia según las épocas y sociedades.

—No entiendo, profesor. —Alzó la voz Wendy, parecía enojada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no estaba tomando notas. Me mira desafiante. Esta niña era todo un caso.

—Un ejemplo son los mitos griegos. —Aclaró Juvia para toda la clase. —Eran considerados reales, como explicaciones a fenómenos naturales en la cultura griega, mientras que nosotros los leemos actualmente como literatura.

—Exacto. —Concuerdo con el ejemplo de Juvia, era excelente. Tenerla como compañera me había facilitado muchas cosas y además era igual de apasionada que yo. —Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es la literatura como hecho social.

— ¿Hecho social? —Preguntó Romeo, uno de los alumnos complicados, ¡cómo le costaba leer a este chico! Aunque parecía tener algo en contra mío.

—Claro. —Dice Juvia, se acerca a la pizarra y comienza a hacer una red conceptual de sus palabras. —Podríamos decir, entonces, que es literatura lo que una sociedad en una época determinada considere como tal. —Los alumnos asintieron. —Pero definiéndola así nos centraríamos en sus características sociales de recepción y producción y olvidaríamos sus características particulares de género que la distinguen de otros.

—Como la Historia, el periodismo… —Dije al aire. —Entonces profesora Juvia, ¿cómo definiría a la literatura?

Ella pestaño varias veces, mordió suavemente su labio inferior seguramente pensando una respuesta adecuada. Me cruce de brazos, tenía varios ojos sobre ella esperando que hablará.

—Todo lo que se lee como literatura es literatura, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la percepción estará condicionada por el contexto sociocultural e histórico en el que el lector se encuentre.

—Excelente. ¿Dudas?

Nadie alzó la mano y el timbre de fin de clase resonó en toda la institución. Ante de que mis alumnos salieran corriendo tenía que avisar algo pero Juvia se me adelantó.

—Acuérdense que la próxima clase empezaremos con realismo en el teatro.

Y después de aquellas palabras todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de aula. Juvia se acercó a mí y me sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y con su pulgar delineo mis ojeras.

—Gray-sama parece cansado…

—Lo estoy… —Afirme ladeando la cabeza. —Tal vez tú puedes hacerme sentirme mejor…

—Tal vez, Juvia pueda. —Acercó su cuerpo el mío, pegándolo sensualmente, me tomó de la camisa y me sonrió. —A Juvia le encantaría hacerlo sentir mejor…

Mi mano se ubicó en su cintura y a medida se iba a acercando la iba bajando hacia su trasero, tan perfecto, me encantaba. — ¿Qué te parece si hoy a la noche vienes a casa a arreglar las próximas clases y te quedas? —Me sonríe, ya sé su respuesta, me gusta seducirla, cae una y otra vez frente a mí. —Te haré gemir tanto… Bonita.

—Juvia ya está mojada de solo pensarlo, Gray-sama.

—No me provoques, Juvia. —La miré fijamente, que las mujeres me dijeran esas cosas tan abiertamente me calentaba tanto, ¡tanto! Que no se daban una idea, es como si ella ya supiera que era lo que me gustaba. Mi móvil sonó y lo maldije mil veces, había cortado un momento tan… tan, bueno… un momento. Iba a dejarlo sonar pero esa melodía en particular estaba puesta solo para dos personas y a ellas no podía ignorarlas. —Debo atender. —Murmuré.

Camine hasta mi mochila y de allí saqué el aparato, Erza me estaba llamando, atendí de inmediato y en ningún momento miré a Juvia pero sabía que ella me estaba mirando a mí. Mi amiga de la infancia había sido invitada a una cita, ¡Erza en una cita! Hasta me daba risa, me llamaba porque estaba nerviosa y no sabía que ponerse, quería impresionar, lo entendía. —Todo te queda de maravilla. —Fui sincero, su cuerpo era perfecto, podía ponerse un trapo sucio y seguiría siendo sexy. —Bonita a mí me encantas sin nada puesto, así que no sé si mi opinión valga mucho. —Reí suavemente mientras Erza tartamudeaba del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Por qué no llamas a Lucy? Te ayudará más que yo, créeme. Está bien, suerte entonces. —Corté y me di vuelta para seguir en lo que me había quedado con Juvia pero para mi sorpresa ella ya no se encontraba allí, ¿habrá ido al baño? Guardé mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala de profesores para firmar unos papeles y poder retirarme, ¿mis planes? Llegar a casa a terminar la monografía. Cuando entré observé a Juvia en su escritorio firmando los papeles y el profesor de gimnasia sentado en mi lugar charlando con ella amigablemente, las intenciones del sujeto se veían claramente a distancia, me preguntó si se habrá dado cuenta que Juvia ya comía de mi mano. Me acerqué y me paré al lado de mi escritorio, alcé una ceja y tosí, ese tipo me caía tan mal. —Rogue, estas en mi lugar…

Se hizo el distraído, el "no me di cuenta" y con una disculpa se levantó no sin antes tirarle alguna que otra indirecta a Juvia, la observé de reojo, ella no parecía interesada pero le sonreía. Mi compañera me paso los papales para después retirarse, sin decirme nada, lo que se me hizo algo extraño, sin darle importancia y terminado lo que debía hacer, me dirigí a la parada del bus.

Cansado de esperar por más de media hora decidí caminar, pase por la Universidad a buscar un libro y de paso paré en el café de Maria, la cual me recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Me hizo sentarme y me preparó mi favorito al instante.

—Ay Gray, estas tan guapo y todavía no me traes ninguna novia.

Las ocurrencias de Maria me hicieron reír, ¡no pensaba reírme! — ¿Para qué quieres qué te traiga una novia? ¡Las mujeres son muy complicadas!

— ¿Eres gay? —Preguntó Maria dejando una taza frente mío.

—Claro que no. —Fruncí los labios ofendidos, ¿cómo iba a pensar qué era gay? —Me ofendes, Maria.

—Era una broma, nene.

—Tú y tus bromas. —Rodé los ojos y reí mientras bebía un poco de café.

— ¿Entonces para cuándo la novia?

—No lo sé, no estoy interesado en eso últimamente, sabes que no me va lo formal.

—Lo sé pero me preocupo por ti, este niño, Natsu… Tu amigo, consiguió una chica tan hermosa y buena.

—Lucy es encantadora. —Le sonreí.

— ¿Y qué estas esperando tú? ¿Volverte un viejo arrugado para encontrar el amor de tu vida?

—Estoy disfrutando la mejor edad.

—A tu edad los hombres se enamoran. No todas las mujeres son como ella, ¿sabes?

—No es por ella, Maria. Lo superé hace tiempo, simplemente no encuentro a la chica que me vuelva loco. —Me encogí de hombros. — Si algún día la encuentro serás la primera a la que se la presentaré, es una promesa.

—Espero no morirme esperando…

—Cállate, tú me serás eterna. ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡Ay nene si tuviera unos cincuenta años menos!

Reí a carcajadas, Maria era encantadora, tan buena siempre. Ocupaba ese rol de madre que tanto me hacía falta, realmente me encantaría que me sea eterna pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. Me despedí una vez termine mi café, le comenté que aún no terminaba mi monografía y que debía entregarla al día siguiente. Me dio ánimos. Salgó y me encuentro con que la temperatura había bajado drásticamente, ¡maldito clima el de Japón! Y eso que el otoño me agradaba pero no cargaba con abrigos ese día. Apresuré el paso, llegué a mi depto. Y lo primero que hice fue ponerme ropa cómoda, no soportaba la ropa formal que debía usar para el instituto.

Me senté en la cama con mi notebook dispuesto a terminar las últimas ochos páginas que me faltaban, ¡ochos páginas y mi pesadilla terminaba! Al abrir el archivo parpadeé confundido. Iba a cometer suicidio. Ya veía los encabezados en el noticiero de mañana "Joven universitario se tira de cuarto piso" ¿Qué tan cansado estaba anoche? ¿Qué tan cansado podía estar cómo para no haber guardado el resto del archivo? Me quería golpear a mí mismo. No había guardado las diez páginas que había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Me iban a dar un premio? Suspiré, cansado, la idea del suicidio seguía rodando mi cabeza, ¿por qué no nací cortina?! ¡No debería hacer estúpidas monografías! ¡Ni soportar estúpidos profesores! Nacer cortina.

Tecleé rápidamente, paré solo una vez en toda la tarde para ir al baño, ¡solo una vez! Habían pasado seis horas, seis horas donde había recuperado ocho páginas, es decir, me faltaban diez. Mi timbre sonó, lo ignoré, volvió a sonar. Al abrir la puerta, allí del otro lado, estaba Juvia, con unas bolsas y una sonrisa gentil. Pensé que no vendría después de ni siquiera despedirse de mí.

— ¿Juvia llega en un mal momento?

Negué con la cabeza y la hice pasar. —Lo siento, no creo que hoy podamos hacer nada, mañana tengo que entregar una monografía y el archivo se me borró, no se guardó, no sé qué demonios pasó, lo podemos dejar para mañana.

—Oh, está bien. —Parecía decepcionada. —Juvia lamenta molestar.

—Lo siento. —Me acerqué a ella y pase mi brazo por su cintura. —Realmente me hubiera encantado que te quedarás.

—Juvia había traído para cocinar algo. —Señalo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. —Seguro Gray-sama no comió.

— ¿Cocinarme? —Mi estómago pareció recordar entonces que tenía hambre. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser que Juvia se quedará a cocinar? — ¿Quieres quedarte? Solo podemos comer, estaré demasiado concentrado con el tema de la monografía, si tú tienes ganas…

—Claro Gray-sama. Juvia cocinará. Seguro no comió nada en todo el día y si está estudiando debe comer adecuadamente.

—Iré entonces a seguir. Cualquier cosa me llamas. —Iba a separarme pero ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y pegó nuestros labios. Correspondí intensamente y es que ¡tenía ganas de esos labios! Me saboreé después de separarnos. — ¿Labial de frutilla?

— ¿Le gusta? —Me preguntó con sus mejillas rojas.

—Me encanta. —Volví a besarla, esta vez, de manera más tranquila, delineé sus labios con mi lengua y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. —Iré a terminar mi monografía antes de que te desnude aquí mismo.

Desde mi habitación podía escuchar el ruido que hacia Juvia con las ollas, en más de una ocasión tuve la intención de levantarme a ver si estaba bien y es que algunos golpes sonaban bastante feo. Ignoré eso y seguí con mi trabajo, ¡debía terminarlo como sea! Después de un rato Juvia entró a mi habitación una bandeja y un plato de ramen, aparté la notebook y recibí la comida, ella se quedó parada a mi lado. La miré esperando que se siente o que fuera a buscar su plato.

— ¿Y? ¿Tú no comes?

—Juvia está esperando que Gray-sama pruebe para ver que tal está.

Dicho eso llevé un poco a mi boca, acerqué el tazón y el sabor me sorprendió, ¡estaba muy bueno! O yo tenía mucha hambre.

—Está… Delicioso. —Juvia sonrió y fue a buscar su plato para después sentarse en el borde de mi cama y acompañarme en la cena. Cuando terminamos dejamos los tazones sucios a un costado y ella se había acomodado mientras observaba como seguía tecleando. —No sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de Juvia, Gray-sama.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y le dediqué una risa. —Es verdad. Te llamaría todas las noches para que me cocinaras. —Bromeé.

—Juvia no tendría ningún inconveniente en venir. —Me dijo entusiasmada. No cayó en que estaba bromeando.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Comenté. Y seguí tecleando, sería interesante que Juvia viniera a cocinarme por las noches, equivale a que tendría sexo todos los días, la idea era tan buena y tentadora.

Pasaron las horas sin darme cuenta, estaba a dos palabras de colocar el punto final, ya no hablaría más sobre la "Función estética de la Literatura".

Desvíe mi mirada a la mesa de noche, cinco de la mañana, giré mi rostro y vi a la muchacha de cabello azul durmiendo a mi lado, había pasado la noche conmigo, sin decir nada, simplemente viéndome escribir hasta que hace dos horas se había dormido. Esta vez me aseguré de guardar el maldito archivo y poner la copia en un pendrive, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, ¡tenía clase a las seis de la tarde! Podía dormir tranquilamente, no quería despertar a Juvia así que aunque parecía increíble hasta para mí la iba a dejar quedarse, hacía mucho que no me acostaba con una mujer simplemente para dormir, ¡demonios! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Pero no podía echarla, no después de que se tomará el trabajo de cocinarme y hacerme compañía durante toda la noche. Sin embargo era consciente de sus sentimientos por mí y no deseaba confundirla más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Con pesar me levanté de la cama, tomé mi almohada y camine hasta la sala dónde deje caer mi cuerpo cansado sobre el sillón, ¡nada de monografías! ¡nada de profesores! ¡nada de trabajo! Podría dormir.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Su cabello negro al viento, sus ojos del mismo color brillantes a causa del sol, mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, sus manos acariciando mis hebras negras-azuladas, su sonrisa, como amaba su sonrisa, su tacto como anhelaba su tacto. Mi nombre en su voz sonaba tan dulce, perfecto, como si aquellos labios estuvieran destinados solamente a nombrarlo, como si en todos los demás estuviera mal, como si en todos los demás perdiera sentido, jamás había vuelto a sonar tan dulce y melodioso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, dándome cuenta de mi estúpido sueño, llevé una mano a mi frente limpiando el sudor y apartando el flequillo de mi frente. Un estúpido sueño con ella, otra vez. Mi pecho estaba demasiado agitado, ¿cómo es que podía ponerme tan inestable tan solo con un sueño? ¡Que idiota era! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sabía de ella? Se supone, que todo lo de ella, debería estar olvidado. Frustrado pataleé tirando uno de los almohadones del sillón al piso.

Mi timbre sonó repetidamente, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¡Dragneel Natsu! ¿Alguien tenía dudas? Oh diablos. ¿A qué había venido tan temprano?

—Abre ya, maldita sea. —Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí. —Sé que estás ahí, deja de tocarte y ven a abrirme la puerta. —Mataría a ese idiota. Natsu sonrió al verme y sin pedir permiso se adentró hasta tirarse en el sillón y poner sus pies sobre mi mesa ratona, cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado, ambos estábamos mirando a la nada. —Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunte desinteresado.

—Al sexshop que hay cerca de la Universidad. —Dijo Natsu.

—Disculpa, te entendí mal. —Llevé mi dedo meñique a mi oído. — ¿Decías?

—Quiero que me acompañes a un sexshop. —Mi amigo rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres ir a un sexshop? —Sabía que esa pregunta me condenaría a una charla innecesaria sobre su vida sexual con Lucy pero es que en ese momento no se me ocurría que otra cosa preguntar.

—Ya te hable sobre el tema de los disfraces, ¿verdad?

— ¿Sigues con esas ideas raras? —Bufó y se cruzó de brazos. —Si te hace feliz que te acompañe a ese lugar lo haré pero… ¿Podrías irte de mi departamento?

Natsu volteó su rostro y me miró fijamente, después movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados como buscando rastros de alguna noche alocada, puse los ojos en blanco y después me reí.

— ¿Tienes compañía? —Alzó ambas cejas y las movió de arriba abajo.

—Algo así… —Respondí tratando de cortarle, no quería que se enterará que me estaba acostando con Juvia, era amiga de Lucy. ¡Lucy me cortaría las pelotas!

— ¿Es guapa? No será tu vecina, ¿verdad?

—Es guapa, y no, no es mi vecina. Ahora vete.

—Si la trajiste a tu casa te debe gustar mucho…

— ¿No te cansas de decir idioteces todo el rato? —Bufé.

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de mi sillón sacudiendo su ropa. Lo acompañe hasta la salida y antes de irse me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Te esperaré una hora antes en la Universidad, así que ¿cuatro y media? Nos vemos.

Resignado asentí con la cabeza y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de prepararme un jugo naranja, ¡lo necesitaba! Miré la hora, ¡ya eran dos y media! ¿Juvia no se había levantado? Camine hasta mi habitación y ella ya no estaba allí, había una nota sobre la cama.

"_Gray-sama, disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, Juvia se irá sin despertarlo tiene clases esta tarde. Esperaré su llamado para vernos._"

¡Esta muchacha! Guarde el papelito en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y volví a la cocina por mi jugo. Tenía un par de horas hasta volver a encontrarme con Natsu. Mientras preparaba unas tostadas que acompañarían mi bebida recordé mi sueño, maldije por lo bajo a mi subconsciente. Tal vez hoy a la noche debería llamar a Juvia y olvidarme de las estupideces como lo eran los sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Buenas! <em><strong>Como siempre gracias a los reviews, favoritos, follows que le dan a la historia.<strong> _

He estado pensando en hacer Spin-off de las historias de Erza y Natsu dentro de este mismo fic, para profundizar también en lo que les pasa a ellos. ¿Les gustaría? Si es así no olviden comentarlo.

En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Buena semana y nos leemos!

**Sugar.**


	5. Lluvia Carmesí 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: Spoiler del manga. **

**(A pesar de que esto es AU, la condición de un personaje fue inspirada en el manga y aún no ha salido en el anime, así que están avisados, realmente no creo que haya alguien que no sepa de esto pero bueno, ¡por las dudas aviso! ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lluvia Carmesí<strong>_

_**(Erza Scarlet)**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No pienses tanto, deja que la vida te sorprenda."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Uno. <strong>

Hubo un momento en mi vida donde creí y confíe en el amor ciegamente, es decir, no podía pedir más en aquel aspecto de mi vida, tenía un novio amoroso, gentil, gracioso, que me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí. O eso quería creer.

Mi relación con Mystogan había durado lo que debía durar. ¿Si me arrepiento? Claro que no. Más allá del dolor que me causo saber que él me engañaba, aprendí demasiado de esa relación y ¿para qué mentir? Había conocido el amor. No podía compararlo, jamás me había vuelto a enamorar, y realmente no creía volver a hacerlo.

A mis veinticinco años estaba soltera, con una carrera estable, trabajo no me faltaba, tenía salud y un techo donde vivir, pero jamás había vuelto a encontrar el amor. Y aunque trataba de que no me afecte, por más que intentara, saber que los años pasaban y yo seguía sola, me daba miedo.

Era una mujer, como toda mujer tenía sueños y proyecciones a futuro, soñaba con casarme con alguien que me amará, un vestido blanco que pueda lucir toda la noche, con brillos y un hermoso peinado, comprar una casa y un perro, luego vendrían los niños y ¡Pufff! Todo sería perfecto. ¿Una vida de cuento de hadas era lo que quería? Tal vez, tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Aunque añorar esas cosas actualmente dolía, dolía porque por muchos años fue Mystogan el hombre con el cuál las imagine. Él siempre se quejó de que su familia no era muy unida y es que tener a sus padres divorciados y a su madre viviendo en otro continente junto a su hermano seguro no había sido nada fácil, por eso yo deseaba darle ese calor familiar que en su momento no había recibido, sabía que podría llegar a ser un excelente esposo y padre. Y por un momento pensé que seríamos eternamente felices. ¡Que equivocada estaba! Hasta sentía un poco de pena por mí misma.

Me sobresalte al darme cuenta que estaba por llegar a mi destino, me levanté de mi asiento del bus y baje en mi correspondiente parada frente al centro comercial donde iba a encontrarme con Lucy. Era increíble la relación que habíamos logrado en tan poco tiempo. Natsu había encontrado a una chica increíble, realmente se la merecía.

Apresuré mi paso entre la multitud y alcé mi mano para que la rubia me divisé.

— ¡Perdón! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —No me gustaba ser impuntual, y llevaba dos minutos de atrasado. ¡Era imperdonable!

—Está bien, Erza —. La menor rió nerviosamente. —Acabo de llegar.

El centro comercial de Tokyo contaba con cinco pisos, ¡era enorme! Y las tiendas de ropa era nuestra debilidad, a Lucy le gustaba tanto como a mí salir de compras, Natsu me agradecía cada vez que cedía a acompañarla diciendo que él terminaba con dolor de pies. ¡Hombres! No aguantaban nada. Nos detuvimos en una tienda de ropa interior, le señale a Lucy un conjunto provocativo que a mi parecer le quedaría muy bien. Ella sonrojó.

— ¿Te parece? —Tomó la percha del conjunto en sus manos para apreciarlo mejor. —No lo sé…

—Puedes probártelo, estoy segura que a Natsu le encantará…

Al mencionar al pelirrosado Lucy sonrió, cambiando su expresión de duda a una sonrisa tonta, aquella niña estaba totalmente enamorada.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Te trata bien? —Me animé a preguntar. No quería parecer metiche pero era amiga de ambos y tenía cierta curiosidad.

—Van bien… Estoy muy enamorada de Natsu. —Vaya, aquello no era una confesión que no supiera.

— ¿Ya lo han hecho? —Pregunté con cierta vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada. Lucy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—No, aún no… Es complicado y entendible. —Mencionó la rubia. Alcé una ceja confundida por sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Lucy pasó por mi lado hacia los vestidores. — ¡Iré a probarme esto!

Al final terminó comprando el conjunto que le señale y paseando solo en los primeros dos pisos ambas llevábamos cinco bolsas cada una. Nos reíamos, nos probábamos ropa que sabíamos que jamás compraríamos pero era divertido, estuvimos una hora en una tienda de zapatos, ¡ah, los quería todos! Después de tanto caminar claramente nos dio sed y hambre así que decidimos ir por algo fresco. Tomamos asiento en una cafetería y rápidamente una chica con traje de mesera se nos acercó con el menú. Lucy pidió un licuado de frutilla y durazno mientras que yo, por mi parte, pedí un jugo de naranja y una porción de pastel. A pesar de que estaba distraída hablando con la muchacha de ojos chocolates no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando mis orbes se fijaron, un poco más allá de donde estábamos sentadas, en una mujer de cabellera negra. "_Imposible_" Pensé.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿En el centro comercial? ¿Qué hacía ella en Japón?!

Me removí incómoda al cruzar la mirada con esa mujer, rápidamente la aparte. No quería hablar con ella. No deseaba cruzar palabra con ella. ¡Terminaría tirándola por las escaleras! Y aún era muy joven para ir a prisión.

— ¿Qué sucede, Erza? —Preguntó Lucy mientras giraba su rostro.

—Nada —Respondí. —No es nada.

Aunque ese "Nada" al verme, dijo unas palabras al hombre que le acompañaba y se alzó de su lugar dirigiéndose a dónde Lucy y yo estábamos sentadas.

— ¡Erza! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Dijo una vez a nuestro lado. — ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cuatro, cinco?

Desvíe mi mirada hacia ella, seguía viéndose igual. Mi entrecejo se frunció por sí solo. —Hola Ultear, ha pasado un tiempo, es verdad…

—Regresé hace unos días de Londres… —Comentó y luego se dirigió a Lucy con una sonrisa. —Mucho gusto, soy Ultear. Es un placer.

—Lucy… —Dijo la rubia educadamente, más después me miró buscando alguna explicación.

—Es la hermana de Gray… —Dije sin más. —Por cierto, Gray, ¿él sabe que estás aquí? —Eso me preocupaba.

—No, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hermanito. —Mencionó, si no la conociera, diría que hasta había sonado fraternal pero esa mujer era la falsedad en persona. — ¡Oh, que modales los míos! Les presentaré a mi prometido… —La mujer se dirigió a su mesa y tomó del brazo a aquel hombre que la acompañaba, cuando ambos se giraron el corazón de Erza de oprimió, aquel cabello azul, esa marca en su rostro, por más que llevará lentes oscuros y vistiera algo diferente era imposible no reconocerlo. Mystogan…

— ¿Erza? —Preguntó Lucy al ver la expresión afligida en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Erza, supongo que ahora seremos familia… —La mencionada no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre, ¿a qué demonios estaban jugando? ¿Qué hacía Mystogan con Ultear?! —Él es Jellal, mi prometido. —Dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes. —Es el hermano de gemelo de Mystogan. Fue una casualidad enorme encontrarlo en Londres y que nos enamoremos, ¿no cariño?

—Así es…

No caía en lo que veía frente a mí. ¿Jellal? ¿Aquel hermano del que tanto le había hablado su exnovio? Aquel cuñado que jamás había conocido.

—Cariño, ella es Erza, la novia de tu hermano.

—Te equivocas, ya no soy la novia de Mystogan. —Dije con voz firme. Extendí mi mano para saludar a Jellal. —Mucho gusto de todas formas, he escuchado hablar de ti, Jellal. Soy Erza Scarlet.

—Lo siento, Erza. No sabía. —Ultear hizo una mueca.

—Es un placer, Erza. —Respondió Jellal, pero jamás movió su mano para saludar a la pelirroja lo que hizo que Erza se molestará aún más.

—Por lo general cuando tiendo la mano espero que mínimo me devuelvan el saludo.

"_Oh…" _Fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre y elevó su mano para corresponder el saludo aunque le costó encontrar la mano de la mujer, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Erza.

—Lo siento, es que soy ciego.

Aparte la mano de él al sentir un cosquilleo en la palma. Me insulté en mi cabeza una y otra vez saliendo de la sorpresa, ella jamás supo que Jellal era ciego. ¡Seguramente quedó muy rudo de su parte! ¡Ash! Sonrojó de inmediato. ¡Que vergüenza sentía!

—Y-yo lo siento, n-no sabía.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera. Que bombeará sangre con tanta fuerza que no tardaría en subir a mis mejillas y ponerse del color de mi cabello.

¿Por qué su corazón reaccionaba así? ¿Era por qué aquel hombre era idéntico a su único amor? ¿Por qué pensó que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué se sentía tan tonta y con ganas de llorar?

—Así que hemos venido a Japón a arreglar algunas cosas para nuestro casamiento, ¿cierto cariño? —Ultear había depositado un beso en la mejilla del más alto. —Estaremos unos meses por aquí…

—Espero que tengan mucha suerte… —Dijo Lucy al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

—Bueno, nos iremos yendo. ¡Le dejas saludos a Gray de mi parte! Ya iré a verlo.

La pareja se despidió y yo pude dejar escapar el suspiro que había reprimido hasta ese momento. ¡Demonios, no entendía porque me dolía tanto!

¿Dejarle sus saludos a Gray? ¿Cómo sería capaz de decirle que Ultear estaba en Japón? ¡Y encima con planes para casarse! Si ella se había puesto así, no quería imaginarse como llegaría a ponerse su amigo. Por más que el tonto dijera que las cosas del pasado en el pasado estaban ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran las que le seguían doliendo actualmente.

— ¿Estas bien, Erza? —Lucy estaba preocupada.

—Lo estoy, no esperaba encontrarme a ella aquí, mucho menos al hermano gemelo de mi ex.

— ¿Son muy parecidos?

—Iguales. —Reí, algo nerviosa.

—No sabía que Gray tuviera una hermana…

—No son hermanos —Solté un suspiro. —Se criaron juntos pero no comparten ningún tipo de lazo de sangre. —Expliqué, la otra parte de la historia es demasiado complicada.

—Es raro que Natsu no me haya hablado de ella… Ni que Gray nunca hable. ¿No son cercanos?

—Pasaron algunas cosas… Tal vez no soy yo la que tiene que contarte estas cosas, Lucy.

—No quiero obligarte a que me cuentes nada, Erza. Déjalo ahí si crees que no está bien hablar del tema.

—Gracias por comprender. —Le sonreí.

**. . . . . .**

Me sentía cansada, confundida, en pocas palabras ¡no era mi día! Cruzarme a esa mujer y al hermano de Mystogan, que por cierto, ¡es igual a él! Me había alterado más de lo que hubiera querido. Y él único con el que me sentía capaz de hablar esto era con Laxus, pero el muy desgraciado no era capaz de responderme el móvil. Camine de un lado a otro en mi habitación, me reí de mi propia teoría de que sí seguía caminando haría un pozo en el suelo y terminaría cayendo a la sala comedor. Debía aclarar mis ideas. Lo que principalmente me preocupaba era la estadía de Ultear en Japón, solo tenía que retroceder un par de años y recordar a Gray para tener ganas de asesinar a esa mujer. Lo segundo, claramente fue un shock del momento, ver a alguien tan parecido a Mystogan, por no decir idéntico, de la mano de otra mujer, siendo besado por otra mujer. Los malos recuerdos jugaban bastante en contra. Y es que aunque ya hubieran pasado unos cuantos años desde mi separación aún duele la traición, ¿cómo vuelves a confiar en alguien después de haberlo entregado todo? ¿Cómo vuelves a entregar algo qué no sabes si está contigo? Porque podía asegurar que lo único que había quedado de mi corazón eran los pedazos. Gray solía decirme que vivir una vida sin sentimientos de por medio era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, a veces lo admiraba, de verdad parecía que no sentía absolutamente nada pero en el fondo sentía algo de pena por él, estaba segura que aquella fortaleza que había puesto a su alrededor algún día alguien la haría caer, solo esperaba que el mismo Gray no sea quien arruine todo.

Me senté en la cama y con cuidado me saque mis zapatos de tacón negros dejándolos a un lado, me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo. —Gray… —Murmuré. Fue el único que estuvo incondicionalmente a mi lado durante mi duelo de la separación con Mystogan, ellos eran muy amigos pero luego de que se enterara lo que el peliazul me había hecho él y Natsu le dejaron un ojo morado y una nariz rota. Al principio me había indignado porque soy de las que creen que la violencia no soluciona nada y el daño ya estaba hecho, después pensando más en frío y comparando dolores estaba segura que él no había recibido ni el 10% del dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Natsu también había estado, es el chico dinámico del grupo, el que hace reír a cualquiera en cualquier momento, siempre encuentra la forma de sacarte una sonrisa, no importa que tan triste estés, a su lado, al menos por un segundo, seguramente lo olvidarías. Jamás he visto triste a Natsu, estuvo aquella excepción de cuando murieron sus padres pero ¿quién no estaría mal en una ocasión así? Fuera de eso no tengo recuerdo alguno de Natsu llorando o algo así entonces te das cuenta que seguramente es un chico que carga demasiadas cosas. Hubo un tiempo, tal vez fueron cuatro o cinco meses, dónde no supe nada de él, no iba a la Universidad, ni aparecía por casa y a pesar de que tratábamos de comunicarnos con él jamás nos atendía, después como si nada volvió a aparecer con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hablando sin parar de una rubia de ojos chocolates que le había robado el corazón.

El amor puede ser la peor enfermedad, porque si bien sé que no se puede morir de amor, un corazón roto puede causar mucho dolor, muchas ganas de llorar, pérdida de apetito, perdida de entusiasmo para hacer las cosas, la rutina empieza hasta doler. Un corazón enamorado puede sanar hasta la herida más profunda, puede renovarte el alma, puede simplemente mejorarte como persona. Tal vez por eso, a pesar de saber lo mal que la puedo pasar, busco enamorarme nuevamente y sé perfectamente que el amor no es algo así que veo pasar por la calle y decir "_Uy, estoy enamorada_", es algo más profundo que se construye día a día. ¡Y quiero eso! ¡Quiero construir algo así con alguien! Pero ese alguien no quiere aparecer en mi vida.

Di media vuelta en la cama, quedando de costado, me cubría con las frazadas y cerré los ojos, intentando dormir, intentado de que mi mente deje de pensar una y otra vez en temas que dolían tanto. Soy un poco masoquista en traer a mi cabeza los mismos temas. Dejé escapar un suspiro, mañana por la mañana tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a clases de Kendo luego a casa para ir luego al trabajo. Dónde seguramente me tendría que comer el discurso de mi jefe por no haber terminado el papeleo del día anterior, la reunión especial era a mitad de la semana pero el señor Makarov Dreyar era de aquellos hombres a los cuales le gustaba tener todo en orden un mes antes, ¡bueno! Tal vez exageraba un poco pero… no tanto.

Volví a girar en la cama, al menos podría despejar mi cabeza con las clases de Kendo que por cierto, yo era la instructora, de niña que practico y era un honor para mí decir que era la mejor del país, y sí, era un poco de ego propio, no le veía lo malo a eso.

Volví a suspirar… Agradecería por fin quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Buenas! He aquí el primer capítulo de Erza, por cierto la pareja principal será sin dudas Jerza, aclaro por si hay dudas. Espero haberlos dejado con al menos algunas dudas (:<p>

En el próximo capítulo volvemos con Gray.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, fav! Me animaron mucho esta semana que fue algo complicada.

Y por cierto, ¡Felices Fiestas a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!(?)

Nos leemos

**Sugar**.


	6. Cinco

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>

**Advertencia: +18! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sin caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No somos personas frías por falta de sentimientos, sino por abundancia de decepciones"<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CINCO<strong>

Acá estaba, cumpliendo con mi obligación de mejor amigo, aunque dudaba de que muchas personas hicieran esta clase de cosas por su mejor amigo. Natsu me había arrastrado a este local, el sexshop cerca de la Universidad. No quería pensar demasiado sobre lo que estaba haciendo, solo pensaba en que el idiota me debería una muy grande. Di unos pasos investigando el lugar, llevaba unos apuntes en mis manos, mi primera clase del día era Lenguas Muertas, aunque podía sonar bastante aburrido era una de mis materias favoritas. Escuche que Natsu me llamaba a los gritos, la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador rió suavemente y yo le hice una cara que la hizo reír aún más.

Cuando llegué el pelirrosa corrió la cortina del vestidor dejando que vea como le quedaba el traje de policía que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Unos pantalones azules ajustados, una camisa del mismo color con los detalles bien colocados, la gorra que aplastaba su revoltoso pelo rosado y el accesorio del cinturón con aquel bastón negro.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Me preguntó mientras se miraba así mismo.

—Espeluznante. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado y Natsu me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. El idiota tenía buen cuerpo, ¡vamos, que hasta lo había visto desnudo! De todas formas, no tenía nada que envidiar.

— ¿Crees qué a Lucy le gustará?

—Creo que a Lucy le puede llegar a gustar…

—Genial… ¡Me lo llevaré entonces!

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? —Asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y yo desistí de seguir preguntando. Volví sobre mis pasos y no pase por alto la sonrisa coqueta que me dedicaba la castaña de ojos azules, jugaba con unas cartas, de repente se detuvo y me hizo una seña con su dedo para que me acercara. Me señale, preguntando en silencio si era a mí a quién llamaba y ella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. Miré hacia ambos costados, no había demasiados clientes, me acerqué a ella y apoye mi codo sobre el mostrador, observando de reojo los pequeños juguetes sexuales que había sobre él. Algunos, muchos, que no conocía.

— ¿Tu novio se llevará el traje? —No sé cuál habrá sido mi expresión pero la carcajada que largo la muchacha se había escuchado desde unos cien metros seguro. —Tranquilo, estaba bromeando, me comentó que era para su novia. ¿Tú no estás interesado en ver algo para tu novia?

— ¿Novia? —Alcé una ceja y negué con la cabeza. —No tengo novia.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, molesta, mezclo las cartas y las volvió a tirar. Su gesto se relajó y yo estaba allí parado sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Aunque siempre quise una novia castaña y de ojos azules… —Ella alzó su mirada y me sonrió. — ¿Interesada?

—Realmente no… —Mordió su labio inferior. —Tu destino está marcado ya por una mujer…

¿Mi destino marcado por una mujer? Imposible. Iba a preguntar a qué se refería sin embargo Natsu llegó feliz de la vida y pagó por aquel traje con el cual tendría su noche especial con Lucy, ¡Natsu Dragneel preocupado por una mujer! No se veía todos los días. Me sacó del local arrastrado, una vez fuera me pidió una y otra vez que metiera el traje en mi mochila, que esa noche iría a lo de Lucy y que no quería arruinar la sorpresa, que si Lucy lo encontraba que no sabría que decirle, ect, ect, ect. ¡Termine diciéndole que sí para que se callará!

Entramos al salón, el profesor nos mencionó algo acerca de un futuro trabajo dónde elegiría a los mejores de la clase para que hagan una presentación en una convención dónde convocarían a varias Universidades importantes, al parecer el grupo ganador tendría la posibilidad de viajar a Inglaterra a una convención mucho mayor, probablemente con un nivel mejor, una posibilidad única que no podía dejar pasar. El brillo en mis ojos no desapareció ni después de terminada las dos horas, Natsu se reía de mi emoción. Nos despedimos a la salida del campus y es que el idiota iba para la casa de su novia como ya me había mencionado. Metí mis manos dentro del sacó que llevaba puesto y camine hacia mi departamento, dentro del bolsillo jugaba con mi teléfono celular, mi mente estaba hundida en el pensamiento de si llamar a Juvia o no, ella me había dicho que esperaría mi llamado para vernos, estaba un poco cansado después de todo había dormido poco y bastante mal por culpa del estúpido sueño, había ido a la Universidad y no veía la hora de estar en mi cama. Sin embargo la idea de tener una sección de sexo antes de dormir profundamente no me parecía mala.

Mi abrigo se perdió apenas entré a mi hogar, había caído en algún lugar. Camine hasta la cocina y revolví mis cabellos molesto tras pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. ¿Llamar o no llamar a Juvia? Esa era la cuestión. Decidí por llamarla y a la mierda todo. Busqué su número y marqué. Rápidamente ella me contestó.

—Hola Juvia, ¿te parece vernos hoy? —Ella aceptó mi propuesta sin dudarlo aunque me dijo que estaría libre recién dentro de una hora y que tenía alrededor de media hora de viaje. —Claro, no te preocupes. Te esperaré. —Sonreí, por alguna estúpida razón estaba sonriendo. —Trae ese labial de frutilla… —Estaba seguro que sus mejillas se habían puestos rojas a pesar de no poder verla. —Antes de terminar la llamada escuche una voz masculina llamándola y finalmente ella se despidió con un "Hasta luego"

Decidí hacer tiempo hasta que llegará mi compañía así que me puse en el sillón con mis carpetas del instituto para preparar las próximas clases, cuando la profesora titular volviera mis semanas sin esos chiquillos se verían muy aburridas. Tal vez tenía que ponerme a pensar seriamente lo que quería para mi futuro, es decir, tenía veinte años, casi veintiuno, estaba por recibirme en poco más de un año y necesitaba saber ya a que me iba a dedicar. La docencia no parecía del todo una mala elección. Tal vez hablarlo con mi gente de confianza, mis amigos podrían darme una mano con esto aunque tenía en claro que la decisión final caería sobre mí.

Estaba copiando las preguntas del próximo trabajo práctico que le daría a la clase cuando mi timbre sonó, supe al instante que se trataba de Juvia, había pasado exactamente la hora y media que me dijo que tardaría, deje la montaña de papeles, carpetas y libros a un costado y rápidamente fui a abrirle la puerta.

Juvia clavó sus ojos azules en mí, sus labios dibujaron una dulce sonrisa, llevaba una camisa blanca con volados y una pollera negra de tiro alto, cada detalle de la ropa remarcaba las partes más sensuales de su cuerpo. Lucía como una muñeca, con sus mejillas rojas a causa del frío y sus labios rosados, tan tentadores. Ahora caía en que no traía nada de abrigo.

—Pasa… —Me hice a un lado y ella paso deteniéndose a mi lado antes dándome un corto beso. —No es que quiera retarte pero no traes nada de abrigo…

—Juvia se lo olvidó… No pensó que haría tanto frío, todavía estamos en otoño.

—Estas helada… —Rocé con mis dedos la piel desnuda de su brazo comprobando que mis palabras eran ciertas.

—Gray-sama puede arreglar eso… —Dijo Juvia. Apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y se inclinó atrapando entre sus labios los míos, ¡su labial de frutilla me encantaba! Mordí su labio inferior robándole un leve quejido.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo antes? —Le pregunté al separarnos. — ¿Un café? ¿Un té? —Ella me miró extrañada, como si mi ofrecimiento le pareciera extraño. Y si bien la había invitado precisamente para tener sexo y en eso se basaba nuestros encuentros, no dejaría de preocuparme por la salud de alguien. ¡Juvia de verdad estaba helada! — ¿Café?

—Café… —Respondió mientras se hacía lugar en el sillón para poder sentarse, tomó entre sus manos el próximo libro del que hablaríamos en clases, al verla entretenida me dirigí a la cocina.

Preparé los cafés sobre una bandeja, lamentablemente no tenía nada que ofrecer para comer, no había hecho las compras, bufé y cuando me dirigí hasta los sillones casi se me cae lo que llevaba entre las manos al ver a Juvia sacando de mi mochila el traje que Natsu me había obligado a guardar.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y en sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa, me miró, sus mejillas no tenían nada que envidiarle a un tomate maduro, estaba demasiado roja.

—Puedo explicarlo… —No quería que pensará algo que no era. —Eso no es mío, es de Natsu. —Hable rápidamente. Noté como una de las finas cejas de Juvia se curvó al igual que sus labios, dibujando una media sonrisa, algo burlona.

—Y yo que pensé que Gray-sama lo había comprado para Juvia… —Dijo la peliazul en tono lastimero causando una sensación en la boca de mi estómago.

— ¿Quieres qué me disfrace para ti? —Asintió con la cabeza. Me acerque a la mesa de centro y apoye la bandeja, olvidándome al instante de la bebida caliente que había traído, aquello del disfraz y de la próxima experiencia que podía llegar a tener con Juvia tenía mi completa atención.

La verdad era que jamás había usado disfraces, ni siquiera una mujer lo había usado para mí. ¿Qué si me parecía llamativo? Creo que a todo hombre le mueve un poco el morbo de los disfraces, todos sueñan con la fantasía de la enfermera o colegiala, ¡a mí no me engañan! No había pasado por mi cabeza el tener que disfrazarme para alguien, dar una clase de_ show, _¿qué tan erótico podría llegar a ser? Me carcomía la curiosidad en saber que tan húmeda podría llegar a ponerse Juvia sin ni siquiera tocarla, solo ofreciendo mi cuerpo.

Ladeé la cabeza, ella se movió acercándose a mí, su mano se apoyó sobre mi rodilla y alcé la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

—A Juvia le fascina la idea…

—Está bien, tómate el café, iré a cambiarme. Pero te saldrá caro…

.

Me miré en el espejo del baño mientras abrochaba el último botón de la camisa azul Prusia, estiré la mano para tomar la gorra y antes de colocarla sobre mi cabeza peiné con mis dedos los rebeldes cabellos negros, que me daban siempre ese aire desprolijo. Desate un poco el nudo de la ajustada corbata que apretaba demasiado mi cuello. El pantalón que se pegaba a mi cuerpo hacia resaltar mi trasero de manera impresionante. Reí al encontrarme sin poder despegar mi mirada gris de mí mismo cuerpo. No recordaba en ese instante ocasiones dónde tuviera vergüenza, no recordaba cómo se sentía precisamente por eso mismo no comprendía porque dudaba tanto en salir del baño. Estaba haciendo esperar a Juvia más de la cuenta. "¡_Vamos, solo era un estúpido juego_!"

Pasé por la cocina hasta llegar a los sillones sin embargo abrí los ojos con sorpresa a no encontrar a Juvia allí. Un golpe fuerte, como una puerta cerrándose vino de mi habitación. Sonreí, tomé entre mis manos el maldito juguete que venía con el traje y me encamine por el pasillo hasta dar con mi habitación, la puerta se agitó y la vista de la peliazul se posó sobre mí. Su lengua saboreo sus labios y yo inmediatamente sentí envidia de no poder tocarlos en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Contra la pared, señorita! —Grité, totalmente en mi papel, chocando la tonfa contra la palma de mi mano una y otra vez. Juvia se colocó mirando hacia la pared y ladeó su cabeza al sentir que me acercaba. Me coloqué atrás de ella y mis labios rozaron su oreja. —Me han dicho que alguien se ha portada muy mal…—Murmuré, ella intentó voltearse y sin llegar a ser brusco tomé su cintura haciendo que se pegara a la pared. — ¡Quieta! —Ordené.

—U-uhm… Gray-sama…

—Oficial Fullbuster para usted. —Le dije entre dientes. Moría por tocar a Juvia en ese preciso momento. Subí mis manos, que aún seguía sujetas a su cuerpo, hasta por debajo de sus pechos, palmeando suavemente. Las volví a bajar y una vez que llegué a sus caderas me detuve. —Separé las piernas… —Pedí y al instante Juvia me obedeció, acaricié sus largas piernas, al tener que subir nuevamente acaricié su entrepierna por sobre la ropa y al segundo sentí como su respiración se agitaba. Apoyé mi cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándola contra la pared. —Al parecer no tiene nada, pero debería asegurarme… —Mis manos buscaron rápidamente los botones de la camisa, desabrochando cada uno con cierta desesperación. Dejando a la muchacha tan solo de la cintura para arriba con un sostén color negro con detalles en rojo. Mordí mi labio inferior. Juvia despertaba mis instintos de deseo muy rápido. Era provocativa, era seductora, su piel encendía partes en mí que iban más allá de la lujuria. Era mucho más fuerte que eso. Quería poseerla entera. Hacerla gritar mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que quedará sin voz. Darle tanto placer de manera que no olvide jamás a Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Qué sucede, oficial-san?

—Quédese quieta… —El tono de voz que usaba sonaba seco. Y es que trataba de que no se notara lo nervioso que podría llegar a estar aunque a esa altura era más calor que nervios lo que sentía. Baje el cierre de la pollera de Juvia y lentamente la fui bajando hasta que acabará en el suelo. Ahora podía ver claramente el conjunto negro que lucía esa noche. Sostuve la tonfa con fuerza en mi mano y subí acariciando su pierna derecha, pasando por sus glúteos hasta llegar a apoyar la punta entre ambas piernas. Juvia jadeó suavemente cuando ejercí fuerza para que el palo rozara su intimidad lentamente. Quería escucharla más. —No separes las piernas. —Movía lentamente mi mano, viendo el vaivén de aquel juguete que rozaba exquisitamente lo ropa interior de Juvia.

—Gray-sama…

— ¿Uhnm? —Sonreí de lado cuando la peliazul abrió sus miembros inferiores tratando que el movimiento sea más rápido. Negué con la cabeza y tiré la tonfa sobre la cama. Juvia se dio vuelta mirándome fijamente, podía ver su deseo en aquellos ojos cielo. Quería más. —Te dije que no separarás las piernas… —Ella sonrió, tenía las mejillas rojas y un gesto divertido. La estaba pasando bien. —Ahora el oficial tendrá que darte tu merecido… —Se desnudó completamente mientras yo tiraba de la corbata negra del traje. Tomé las manos de Juvia colocándolas juntas y atando la corbata negra alrededor de sus muñecas. Traté de no ajustar demasiado como para lastimarla y no lo suficiente flojo como para que tirará y se librará.

Mi miembro dolía dentro de mis pantalones de tan solo verla desnuda. Se lo hice sentir, me pegué a su cuerpo de manera que pudiera sentir lo que causaba en mí. Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente desde su vientre, su abdomen, recorrieron sus pezones y podía ver en cada suspiró que escapaba de sus labios lo mucho que disfrutaba de mis caricias. "_No te olvides que es solo sexo, Juvia_."

Gruñí al encontrarme su entrepierna ya lista para recibirme. No quería que el juego acabara tan rápido. La hice apoyar contra la pared y me agache frente a ella, no pude ver su mirada en ese momento, aunque me hubiera encantado, Juvia hacía gestos muy lindo y divertidos, sostuve su pierna para que la colocará sobre mi hombro mientras la otra la apoyaba con firmeza en el suelo y acerqué mi boca a su intimidad, si bien al principio lo único que escuchaba era "¡No, no, no! A Juvia le da vergüenza" Cuando mi lengua paso una y otra por sobre su clítoris aquello fue interrumpido por fuertes gemidos. No era precisamente la primera vez que le hacía sexo oral a una mujer aunque mentía si decía que era un experto en el tema. Los jadeos de la peliazul me decían que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Mordí suavemente su parte más sensible y ella gritó mi nombre mientras trataba que la pared la ayudara a sostenerse. Su cuerpo se sacudió bajo el orgasmo y yo me puse de pie mientras recorría su piel con besos.

—Eres deliciosa… —Relamí mis labios degustando el sabor de los rastros de su flujo y ella desvió su mirada sin decirme nada.

Juvia comenzó a empujarme hacia la cama y me pidió con la mirada que la liberará del nudo de la corbata. Lo pensé un segundo y la corbata se perdió en el suelo de la habitación, arrancó mi pantalón y se colocó encima mio una vez que me hizo caer sobre el colchón. Se inclinó ofreciéndome sus pechos tentadoramente mientras trataba de agarrar la gorra, jugueteé con ellos hasta que nuevamente se enderezó y la gorra termino sobre su cabeza, logrando que la devoré con solamente la mirada.

Sentí sus manos frías por debajo de la camisa acariciando mi abdomen, rompió cada botón dejando a la vista mi pecho el cuál ella recorrió con besos, caricias, mordidas, logrando estremecerme.

Y finalmente me montó. Estaba tan hundido en las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo que apenas sentí cuando tomó mi miembro pero tuvo toda mi atención al ver como ella se hundía en él hasta el fondo, gimió mi nombre mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho, sus ojos se abrieron mostrándolos algo brillosos. Comenzó a moverse, dejé que marcará el ritmo, jadeé cuando éste se hizo más rápido y sostuve su cintura para llegar aún más profundo, Juvia no dejaba de gemir ante cada movimiento, sus labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos alborotados, la vista perfecta de nuestras intimidades unidas, todo era excitante. No pude evitar llenarla de mi esencia a la vez que ella caía sobre mi cuerpo devastada.

_**. . . . . .**_

Viernes, otra vez. La universidad me obligaba a levantarme e ir a mis clases. Mi mano tomó la caja de cigarros y llevé uno hacia mi boca mientras observaba como la muchacha que se había vuelto mi nueva compañera de "_juegos_" buscaba desesperada su ropa. Pensar que una semana atrás quién me estaba acompañando en la cama era Erza, no pensé de qué manera rápido la había reemplazado.

—Cálmate, llegarás a tiempo. —Le dije despreocupado mientras buscaba fuego en mi mesa de noche.

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia llegará demasiado tarde!

—Tranquila, no es la muerte de nadie. —Juvia me miró por unos segundos y después, tal cuál niña caprichosa, infló sus mejillas y siguió vistiéndose.

Me despedí de ella en la puerta, no dejaba de decirme lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza y le mencioné que seguramente sería por el frío que había tomado ayer. Le recomendé tomar alguna pastilla antes de que enfermara.

Después de mi básica rutina en mi departamento me marche hacia la universidad, en el camino pensé en una y mil excusas para comentarle a Natsu que su traje, aquel que había comprado con tanto esmero, para que su primera vez con Lucy sea única, estaba usado, roto, manchado y seguramente no lo querría ni ver.

Aunque aquel detalle era lo de menos, pensaba en que decirle a su amigo cuando éste empiece con las preguntas estúpidas, porque si Gray conocía a su mejor amigo/rival, y claro que lo conocía, sabía que tendría que responder todo un interrogatorio de preguntas una más tonta que la otra. Que seguramente el idiota llamaría a Gajeel y entre ambos le arruinarían la hermosa noche del viernes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Buenas!<p>

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, siempre he leído fics donde es la mujer quien se disfraza y le hace el _show_ al hombre y así, yo quise cambiar eso. Además imaginarme a Gray como un policía sensual es ahsjajskajsjas. ¡Espero hayan pasado una bonita Navidad!

La mía no fue tan buena y ando con los ánimos por el suelo, así que ahora para tratar de animarme un poco iré a escribir parte del próximo capítulo.

Quiero agradacer a todas las personas que dejan review, que le dan fav y follows a la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Especialmente a Sicaru-chan, Taty Hyuuga y Sonatika-San que siempre están ahí para darme su opinión :')

Lebyrinth: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me alegra que la historia te guste. Lamento haberte decepcionado el capítulo anterior jaja aquí traje Gruvia :3 Un beso enorme y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Espero pasen un bonito fin de año y lo mejor para el 2015.

**Sugar.**


	7. Seis

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cobarde es aquella persona que despierta los sentimientos de otra, cuando no tiene intenciones de quererla."<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>SEIS<strong>

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que conocí a Juvia y nuestros encuentros cada vez eran más ¿calientes? ¿Llenos de deseos? Esa muchacha sabía lo que hacía y las armas con las que contaba, era impresionante como usaba su cuerpo para hacerme encender y lo lograba, con Juvia era incapaz de controlarme. El sexo con ella era simplemente fascinante. Respecto a sus sentimientos no volvió a tocar ese tema, no me había vuelto a decir que me quería o sentía amor hacia mí y realmente creo que en un principio estaba confundida, es decir, nadie siente amor a primera vista y mucho menos en un revolcón, esas cosas no existen, pero el ser humano es algo tan extraño y ni hablar de las mujeres, a veces me costaba demasiado entenderlas.

Me eché hacia atrás en la silla de mi escritorio relajándome por un instante, mi mirada se desvió hacia el calendario que tenía en la pared y dejé escapar un suspiro cargado de dolor al notar la fecha que se acercaba, las fiestas navideñas y el año nuevo, el invierno ya estaba presente en Japón, contrario a todo el mundo que en estas fechas que suelen estar en familia, los rodea un aura feliz cargada de deseos prósperos para el próximo año, yo solía encerrarme en mí mismo para no contagiar a nadie con el dolor que cargaba al pasar estas fechas y recordar a Ur.

A pesar de que los años pasaban, este sería el aniversario número cuatro, todos los veintiocho de diciembre dolían como si fueran el primero. Muchas personas me habían dicho que con el pasar el tiempo aquel dolor y vacío que sentía se iría, que ya no estaría y no me dolería como en aquel entonces. Solía mirarlos fijamente y pensar para mí: _"¿Cómo sabes lo qué estoy sintiendo, cómo sabes qué mi dolor pasará? No eres tú el que lo está sintiendo._" Al único que escuche en ese entonces fue a Natsu, él fue el que me pegó en la mejilla derecha y luego sujetándome de la camisa soltó: "_Tu dolor nunca pasará, siempre estará ahí, solo que con el tiempo aprendes a convivir con él. Pero si te hundes en tu dolor Ur estará muy decepcionada de ti."_

Nunca quise que Ur se decepcionara de mí. Tal vez en algún momento tuve decisiones equivocadas, era un niño cegado por un enorme dolor, ¿por qué tendría que saber tomar decisiones? Me confundí, estaba seguro de eso y cargué con las consecuencias solo, siempre solo. Y salí de ellas de la mejor forma que pude, nunca quede firmemente parado pero aquí estaba, y debía estar orgulloso de eso. No me hundí en mi dolor.

Miré mi monitor y mis apuntes, doscientas páginas que debía leer desde la computadora. ¿Quedaría ciego? Reí en mi interior y seguí leyendo, se suponía que a la noche me vería con Juvia, mañana era sábado y estaba encantado con la idea de pasar una tremenda noche con la muchachita de ojos azules.

Aparte mis orbes grises recién cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de la concentración que tenía, llevaba leyendo ya un buen rato. Extrañado observé en la pantalla el nombre de Juvia, atendí, mi rostro efectuó una mueca al escucharla decir que no podría venir porque realmente se sentía enferma. — ¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Has ido al médico? —Su negativa no hizo más que preocuparme, mantenía fuertemente que la salud no era algo con lo que se podía jugar aunque sea apenas un leve resfriado. —Pásame tu dirección. —Rodé los ojos ante lo terca que se ponía Juvia. —Iré a verte nada más… —Murmuré. Anoté la dirección en un papel que tenía sobre el escritorio y me di cuenta que era cerca de la casa de Natsu, no sería complicado llegar.

.

Un enorme edificio de unos diez pisos, reluciente, saltaba a la vista de cualquiera que era costoso, toqué el timbre del 7C y pasado unos minutos recién escuche la voz de la peliceleste preguntando quién era.

—Gray… —Respondí enseguida. Y al instante me abrió la puerta. Salude al guardia y éste me dirigió a los ascensores. Estaba seguro que éstos no se rompían cada mes como el de mi edificio. En todo este tiempo jamás había ido al departamento de Loxar, no comprendía por qué. Me abrió la puerta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de seda blanca con detalles en amarillo, creo que eran como pequeñas flores, su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus ojeras se marcaban más de lo común. La punta de su nariz estaba roja y sus mejillas al verme se pusieron del mismo color. — ¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunté al ver que no se movía de la entrada.

— ¡C-claro! Disculpé Gray-sama. —Se hizo a un lado y di unos pasos dentro, ella cerró la puerta y se giró. —Perdón por el desorden, no tuve tiempo de acomodar…

—No te preocupes. —Volteé para verla y me acerqué a ella, mi mano se posó en su mejilla. Ardía. —Tienes fiebre… —Le reproché.

—Es solo un resfriado…

— ¿Has tomado algo para esa fiebre? —Negó con la cabeza y largué un bufido. — ¿Dónde está la cocina? —Ella me señalo hacia la izquierda. —Perfecto. —Me encamine hacia allí mientras me sacaba el abrigo, Juvia me siguió confundida. La miré con el entrecejo fruncido. —Tú vete a la cama, ahora voy.

—Pero…

— ¡A la cama!

La muchacha al final me hizo caso. Preparé una olla con agua fría, coloqué hielo, no solía cargar pastillas para la fiebre así que por ahora esto tenía que servir. Tarde un poco en ubicarme y encontrar la habitación de Juvia. Ella estaba acostada, realmente parecía débil. —¿Por qué no has ido al médico? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama y dejaba la olla en el suelo.

—A Juvia no le gustan las clínicas u hospitales.

—A mí tampoco me gustan pero cuando me siento mal no queda otra… —Me encogí de hombros. — ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una toalla? O algo para que te pongas en la frente.

—En aquel primer cajón…

—Aquel… —Me levanté y al abrir el cajón me encontré no solo con la toalla sino que también con la ropa interior de Juvia. Parpadeé y termine por cerrar el cajón nuevamente.

Con cuidado moje la pequeña toalla y se la coloqué en su frente. Ur solía hacerme esto cuando me dolía la cabeza o tenía fiebre y solía curarme.

—Juvia lamenta haber cancelado su cita de hoy… —Noté lo afligida que estaba en el tono de su voz.

—Estas enferma, no es tu culpa…

Camine hacia el otro lado de la cama y me acosté en lado izquierdo de la enorme dos plazas que Juvia tenía en su habitación, puse sobre mi abdomen su notebook, ella me miró sorprendida. Como si no esperará que me tomara ese atrevimiento. La miré divertido.

— ¿Es qué no puedo acostarme?

—Claro que Gray-sama puede… —Dijo y desvió su mirada cielo al frente.

— ¿Sabes por qué te enfermaste? Andas desabrigada todo el tiempo. No sé como serán los inviernos en Estados Unidos pero aquí son fríos.

—Allí también son fríos… —Río suavemente. —Juvia ha aprendido la lección.

—Mejor así… —Juvia estornudo y busco desesperadamente un pañuelo que tenía entre las sábanas. Su nariz se puso más roja al terminar de limpiarse. — ¿Quieres ver una película? —Volvió a mirarme sorprendida y yo caí en mis palabras, no, no es que buscará confundirla. —No me malinterpretes, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no tengo nada más que hacer…

—A Juvia le encantaría ver una película con Gray-sama…

Dejé que fuera Juvia quién eligiera el film, ella era la enferma. Pensé que como toda chica buscaría alguna romántica, alguna comedia o algún drama pero no, Juvia fue directo a las películas de terror y hasta me pidió que apagáramos las luces. "_El Exorcista_" es una película que jamás me gusto, en las partes más fuerte no podía evitar desviar la mirada y encontrarme con que mi compañera estaba de lo más emocionada. Por mi parte, aquella noche me costaría dormir. Al terminar la película la fiebre de Juvia ya había bajado, hasta se veía mejor. Me alegraba que así sea. Me quedé con ella un rato más y es que teníamos muchas cosas en común a la hora de hablar sobre gustos, era divertido hablar con Juvia, el simple hecho de pasar el rato con ella era algo diferente a los demás. Al final antes de que se hiciera más tarde decidí volver a mi departamento, me despedí, mañana nos volveríamos a ver pero en una reunión y ámbito diferente, Lucy nos había invitado a cenar y probablemente saldríamos a la noche. Aunque la peliceleste aún no estaba segura de poder asistir. Le mencione que cualquier cosa me mandará un mensaje.

Tomé un taxi hasta mi edificio y apenas baje de éste me topé con una bebida Meredy que se tambaleaba sobre sus tacones. Me acerqué a ella y agarré su brazo para que no cayera sobre el suelo, en consecuencia termino sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Estas bien? —Creo que alguien había tomado un poquito de más.

— ¡Gray! —Dijo al alzar la vista y verme luego mordió su labio sensualmente. —He querido verte en todos estos días, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ocupado. —Respondí. — ¿Para qué querías verme?

—No hemos terminado lo de la otra vez… —Me dijo mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

—¿Quieres subir a mi depto.? —Sonreí. Aquella noche terminaría de la mejor manera…

Y nuevamente mi habitación fue testigo de lo que solía hacer una y otra vez, darle placer a una dama, hacerla gritar desesperadamente, marcar su cuerpo, intentar llenar un vacío que jamás se llenaba…

**. . . . . .**

Me removí en la cama, recordaba perfectamente que estaba solo, Meredy se había ido después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, lo sé, sus uñas en mi espalda y los gritos de la madrugada lo confirmaban. Solté un suspiro cargado de pereza, los sábados eran para dormir todo el día, estar en pijama y seguir durmiendo. Tenía un lado perezoso que muy pocos conocían, me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo en levantarme de la cama. Busqué mi celular en la mesa de noche, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, tenía un mensaje sin leer:

"_Gray, ¿cómo has estado? Estoy de vuelta en Japón. Los negocios fueron bien en América del Sur. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte! Quiero contarte todo, te he traído hasta regalos. Mándame un mensaje y nos encontramos o voy a tu departamento. _

_Te quiero. _

_Zero_."

Zero había vuelto a Japón, pensé que se tardaría más de dos meses en terminar las negociaciones. Era un hombre que me caía bien, al tiempo que Ur me adoptará ella me lo presentó como su amigo, siempre se comportó muy bien con nosotros, cuando era niño solía malcriarme mucho. Zero no tiene hijos, su esposa falleció hace veinte años y desde ahí jamás estuvo con alguien más, me ha dicho que no volvería a tener una relación formal con nadie, que a la única que le había jurado amor por siempre era a su mujer y que allí permanecía todo lo que él era. Era una lástima porque a Ur se la veía muy enamorada. Aunque jamás me metí en su relación. La empresa que maneja Zero tiene apenas quince años y en más de una ocasión me ha querido convencer para que me haga cargo, he desistido totalmente de la oferta y es que por más que quisiera no lograba imaginarme como el presidente de algo tan importante y grande. Aparte no es como si algún lazo especial nos uniera, él era muy fraternal conmigo pero de ahí a hacerme cargo de su empresa… Eran cosas muy diferentes.

"_¿Ya has regresado, viejo? Pensé que tardarías más. Te espero en mi depto. Si quieres, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir. Si vienes antes de las ocho me encontrarás luego salgo con amigos_."

Sabía que Zero estaría aquí apenas leyera el mensaje, él era así, jamás me hacía esperar.

Al rato los ruidos en la puerta me avisaron que ya estaba aquí, dejé mi comida a medio terminar y me levanté a abrirle la puerta. Zero vestía un traje normal color gris, una camisa blanca, sin corbata y cargaba como cinco bolsas en cada mano. No sabía cómo Zero era capaz de mantenerse tan bien, es decir, nadie le daba la edad que en realidad tenía. Supuse que andaría por los cuarenta y cinco pero podría salir a ligar conmigo sin problemas. Sin ninguna duda en algún momento, tal vez cuando este cerca de los treinta, empezaría a pedirle su secreto.

—Ey viejo…

No pude seguir hablando, Zero dio varios pasos dentro de mi departamento dejando caer las bolsas al piso y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuerpo estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gray!

Traté de apartarlo, odiaba cuando se ponía tan cariñoso y demostrativo, solo hacía un mes que no nos veíamos pero Zero era así, siempre tan… raro.

Nuestros encuentros se basaban en comentar cosas del día al día del uno o del otro, comentarios graciosos, comentarios de alguna que otra mujer, no era muy diferente a una relación de amistad de hace varios años.

Había dejado de lado mi almuerzo-merienda para tomar un café con mi visita, nos habíamos sentado en la mesa que tenía cerca de la cocina, los curiosos ojos de Zero se mantenían en mí después de haberme contado brevemente los lugares que había visitado en América.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué novedades tienes para mí?

—Ninguna. Sigo con la suplencia en aquel Instituto que te comente anteriormente, los chicos son muy buenos.

—Es interesante que te guste la docencia.

—Solo eso. —Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y a dónde sales esta noche? ¿Sigues con tus reuniones nocturnas con mujeres desconocidas?

—Salgo con amigos. —No pude evitar reír. —No es como si mis reuniones variaran de las tuyas… Nos juntamos en la casa de Lucy. —Agregué al notar que Zero no confiaba del todo en mis palabras.

—La amiga rubia de Natsu. ¿Y luego?

—Su novia…—Corregí. —… Y luego será lo que tenga que ser.

— ¿Natsu está de novio?

—Pensé que te lo había dicho… Supongo que me habré olvidado.

—No pensé que sentaría cabeza antes que tú… Tienes que apresurarte y conseguir una novia, Gray. Quiero nietos.

— ¿Nietos? —Hice una mueca.

—Sabes que te quiero como un hijo.

—Jamás te he dicho _**padre**_… —Recalqué y reí.

—No me molestaría que lo hagas en todo caso.

— ¿Estás de bromas?! —Reí más fuerte pero no obtuve respuesta. Hubo un silencio que yo mismo quise cortar. —De todas formas no pienso ponerme en una relación formal. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere verme amarrado a una mujer?

—Queremos verte enamorado, no amarrado. Vamos Gray, el tiempo pasa… ¿En serio te ves haciendo esto dentro de unos diez años? No quiero esto para tu vida, te mereces mucho más.

—Estoy bien como estoy. —Solté, algo molesto. No me gustaba que me juzgaran, por más que Zero me conocía muy bien y sabía que decía todo aquello por mi bien, sus palabras, no quería aceptar sus palabras. —No necesito una mujer a mi lado para nada. Tengo sexo de sobra con la mujer que yo quiera, y todo lo demás en la vida viene solo.

— ¿Tienes ese estúpido pensamiento por Ultear? Tu relación con ella no funcionó pero ella no te merecía y…

— ¡Nada tiene que ver con Ultear! ¡No sé porque demonios siempre la traen a este tipo de conversaciones!

—Porque ella te lastimo, hijo. Puedo entender que en su momento estuviste dolido pero cuando tiempo ha pasado, ¿dos, tres años? El amor no es eso que viviste con ella, ella se aprovechó de ti en tu peor momento.

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Eres chico para comprender en su magnitud al amor pero algún día lo entenderás y me terminarás dando la razón.

Mi respuesta fue una mueca con los labios, de verdad no quería hablar de eso. Sabía que mi vida era un caos desde hace dos años, desde los dieciocho que nadie podía _controlarme _por así decirlo. Hacia lo que quería, cuando quería, dónde quería. Zero me había encontrado en más de una ocasión ebrio o vomitando, con diferentes mujeres en la cama, con olor a yerbas raras, actualmente no caía tan bajo, me saciaba de lo que más me interesaba, mi placer y necesidad humana, los demás con el tiempo había perdido sentido, supongo que eso era lo que algunos llamaban ¿madurar?

Pero no me agradaba que me lo estuvieran echando en cara una y otra vez, remarcando mi error como si no supiera lo que yo mismo me había hecho en un pasado no muy lejano.

Dejamos el tema de lado, sinceramente lo menos que quería era pelear con Zero y menos por cosas del pasado, ¿por qué el pasado no podía quedarse en el pasado? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer y molestar en mi presente? Bufé. Zero sacó los regalos que me trajo de América. Me distraje todo ese tiempo luego se fue, diciendo que tenía una reunión a la noche. Lo entendí, él tenía muchas más responsabilidades que yo, me dio un abrazo y lo único que atine a hacer fue palmear su espalda.

En la soledad de mi tres ambientes se podía escuchar solo el ruido del reloj, avanzando cada minuto, la canilla de la cocina que no dejaba de gotear también a cierto ritmo. Me removí en el sillón, estaba en ropa interior esperando que se hiciera más tarde para poder empezar a cambiarme. No tenía ganas de hacer algo en específico así que deje que mi tiempo muriera en esos minutos perdidos. Miré mi móvil pero sin mirarlo realmente, mi cabeza estaba perdida en las palabras dichas por Zero. No deseaba darle una segunda oportunidad al amor, el amor duele demasiado pero… ¿Qué se sentía amar? ¿Era cuándo la otra persona te hacía sentir totalmente completo, verdad? Era como si no necesitarás más nada en el mundo, rodear con tus brazos a alguien que amas de verdad no se compara con un revolcón del momento, una calentura sin sentido. Suspiré. _"Juvia ama a Gray-sama…" "Pero Juvia entiende que Gray-sama no la ama…" "Juvia quiere a Gray-sama, ella quiere estar con Gray-sama…" _ Volví a suspirar. ¿Amor, eh? ¿Hasta dónde es capaz el ser humano a llegar por amor? Él definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Juvia. Se había prohibido volver a sentir amor pero aquella muchacha tenía algo… Tenía algo que le preocupaba.

Abrí la aplicación para mandar mensajes por el móvil y escribí:

"_Buenas Juvia, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? Espero que te encuentres mejor de tu resfrió. _

_Gray. _

_PD: ¿Nos vemos esta noche?" _

Lo envié sintiéndome arrepentido a los cinco segundos. ¿Qué demonios hice?! La respuesta sonó de inmediato:

"_Gray-sama! Juvia se encuentra mucho mejor. Gracias por preocuparse y cuidarla anoche. _

_Juvia._

_PD: Sí, Gray-sama." _

Me alivié al leer que se sentía mejor, me alegre al saber que esa noche la vería, me daba miedo esa preocupación que demostraba sin temor por ella. Era mi compañera de revolcón, era mi compañera de trabajo, podía hasta considerarla una amiga pero… Nada más. No podía dejar que esto avanzará más o todo se vería complicado en algún momento, y lo menos que quiero es complicarme la vida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>...Lo que Gray no sabe que el amor no es algo que él pueda manejar (?)<p>

Buenas!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo para aquellos que no se dieron cuenta: Zero es Silver. Y si, sí es el padre biológico de Gray pero esa es una parte de la historia que se verá mucho más adelante sin embargo es un dato que puede ser confuso y quería aclararlo.

¿Cómo han estado? Me alegra demasiado que el capítulo anterior haya gustado tanto, cumplí mi objetivo de hacer desangrar a más de una jaja Y si tengo algún lector hombre lamento haberte hecho leer eso de Gray pero, ¿ha qué fue sensual? Asdf

_ lebyrinth: De nada! Gracias a vos por dejarme siempre tus opiniones. Y sí, con un chico como Gray hay que tener paciencia pero mientras Juvia vea interés en sus ojos seguirá queriendo ganarse su corazón. Poco a poco. El amor verdadero no es algo que nace de un día para el otro. Aunque ella se sienta enamorada, es más su intuición femenina, aquella que le dice: "Ey, este chico es para tí"... Ambos tienen que ganarse el corazón del otro todavía. Y Natsu jajaja lamento si esperabas la reacción en este capítulo prometo que pronto aparecerá! Un beso grande (: Feliz año!_

¡Gracias a todos los que leen!

Sugar.


	8. Siete

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia! +18 **

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cuando amas a alguien más de lo que se merece, terminas con más dolor del que te mereces."<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Siete <strong>

Las reuniones entre amigos antes de las fiestas eran algo de lo que no podía escapar, además tenían su gracia y me gustaba. Mis amigos eran los únicos capaces de hacerme despejar mi mente de malos recuerdos.

A mi derecha estaba Natsu, vestido seguramente por Lucy, estaba demasiado serio como para su estilo, tenía un vaso en la mano con un trago que había preparado hace rato, a mi izquierda estaba Gajeel, con su ropa negra tan su estilo, con una jarra de cerveza, él no tomaría algo hecho por Natsu ni aunque le pagarán. Yo estaba en el medio de ambos, escuchando sus gritos, sus palabrotas, los tres éramos de alzar la voz. En una mesa alejada de nosotros estaban las chicas, Lucy y Erza se maquillaban entre ellas y charlaban animadamente. El timbre sonó y por la puerta de la casa de Lucy apareció Juvia, con un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo que hacia resaltar todo lo más bello en ella, mentía si decía que no había quedado embobado mirándola.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Murmuró cierto pelinegro.

—Juvia, una amiga de Lucy. —Respondió Natsu para después darle un trago a su bebida y clavar su mirada jade en la rubia que se venía acercando con su recién llegada. —Es media rarita…

—Su cabello es hermoso… —Mencionó Gajeel y después sonrió. Oh no. Conocía esa sonrisa. —Me acostaré con ella está noche…

—Por lo que me dijo Lucy cortó hace poco con su novio, tal vez te da una oportunidad…

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Gray?

—Haz lo que quieras…

No me interesaba lo que Gajeel quería hacer con Juvia, al menos intentaba convencerme de eso. No, definitivamente no era como si me importará.

Lucy se acercó para presentar a Juvia a Gajeel, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, me saludo amablemente y luego se dirigió a Natsu, finalmente se alejó con las chicas. Por un momento pensé en decirle a Natsu: "Ey, yo me acuesto con esa chica" pero mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Estábamos bien así.

Me levanté de mi lugar indicando que iría a la parte trasera de la casa, dónde Lucy tenía un pequeño jardín, a fumar. Mantuve el cigarro entre mis labios un buen rato, hasta que la vi aparecer por la puerta de madera, sonriente, arriba de su vestido llevaba un abrigo, supuse que estaría mejor pero no se había recuperado del todo. Juvia se acercó a mí y me extendió una bolsa, mediana, de color azul con brillo. Parpadeé, confuso.

— ¿Qué?

—Es un regalo de Juvia para Gray-sama…

—No me tenías que regalar nada…

—Pero Juvia… Juvia quería hacerlo.

Tomé la bolsa sin decir nada y cuando estaba por agradecer, levanté la vista encontrándome con Gajeel a pocos metros de distancia, haciéndome una seña media rara con la mano para que me fuera. Fruncí el entrecejo y desvíe la mirada. ¡A mí nadie me daba órdenes! Bufé. Camine hacia adentro de la casa, no pude mirar a Juvia a la cara, sé que el pelinegro aprovechó que me alejará para acercarse. No, no es como si me importará lo que ese par podría llegar a hacer.

Erza se acercó dónde estábamos con Natsu hablando de la Universidad, a veces podíamos llegar a hablar de cosas serias si queríamos. Logró distraerme un buen rato, comenté emocionado acerca de los nuevos proyectos que nos habían planteado los profesores y es que no, no era de esas personas que se desvivían por los estudios y las notas altas sin embargo podía ubicarme en un nivel intermedio, dónde sabía que con un poquito de esfuerzo y ganas podía llegar a mucho más.

Cenamos, aunque comí muy poco, no pase por alto el lugar que había tomado Gajeel en la mesa, precisamente al lado de Juvia y Juvia enfrente del mío. La charla animada que mantenían todos era la de cualquier grupo de jóvenes que se juntaban un sábado a la noche. Con mi plato ya vació apoye tranquilamente los codos sobre la mesa, reojo pude observar al mayor de mis amigos susurrándole algo en el oído a la peliceleste mientras ella reía suavemente.

No, no eran celos lo que llegaba a sentir pero si me lo preguntaban tampoco podría explicar qué demonios era esa sensación. La ignoré, era lo mejor que podía llegar a hacer ahora. Ignorar. No quería que los demás se enterarán sobre lo que Juvia y yo hacíamos en la cama, no era asunto de nadie, simplemente nuestro. Y lo que ella quisiera hacer en su cama, ya era asunto solamente de ella.

Llegamos al bar que había elegido Lucy con ayuda de Erza, elegante, música moderna y con gente con más dinero en su bolsillo de lo que podría imaginar, recorro el lugar con la mirada. Me agrada. Parece tranquilo. Como siempre Natsu, Gajeel y yo nos dirigimos a la barra, las chicas anuncian que irán al baño, se alejan entre la multitud y no puedo evitar desviar mi mirada del trasero de Juvia. Maldigo en mi interior y prestó toda mi atención al menú de bebidas que me acerca el barman. El primer trago de la noche siempre es algo fuerte, miró a Natsu esperando por su decisión y se encoje de hombros, Gajeel igual. Tequila. Decidido. Mientras esperamos el trago las chicas vuelven a aparecer, se ríen divertidas y ellas se animan a ir a bailar en el medio de la pista, paso de eso. No es que no me agradará bailar pero la barra y las risas de mis amigos es mi lugar. Gajeel no sale de encima de Juvia, la lleva al límite y ella no tiene otra opción que prestarle atención, odio que haga eso, porque esa sensación inexplicable vuelve a mí. Y me hace sentir mal. Alzó la mano para captar la atención del barman, necesito otro trago.

— ¿Podrías pedir algo para mí también?

—Claro… —Respondo. Antes de girarme. —Yo invitó lo que quieras… —Mis ojos brillaron y mi mejor sonrisa se dibujó al ver a mi linda, linda profesora de inglés.

— ¿Un Martini?

Asiento con la cabeza. Pido dos. Uno para mí, otro para ella. Mirajene era una mujer hermosa, madura, llevaba un vestido rojo que le quedaba pintado y es que era mejor que en cualquiera de mis tontas fantasías. Mi virtud a la hora de romper hielo era una de mis más grandes ventajas, mi profesora reía animadamente y yo reía junto a ella. Me estremecí de tan solo imaginar esa noche haciéndola gemir. Me atreví a acomodar un rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja y ella me sonrió. Sin querer en ese momento desvíe mi mirada hacia Juvia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero Mirajane volvió a captar mi atención cuando se acercó a mi cuerpo.

—Gray, eres de mis estudiantes favoritos, ¿sabes?

Mi garganta se secó, de repente sentí mucho más calor. Aproveché para romper la distancia que alejaba su boca de la mía. No esperé que ella me diera autorización alguna, me lancé, devorando sus labios desesperadamente, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y bajando mis manos hasta su trasero bien formado. Ella jamás se resistió, profundizó el contacto y degusté de su lengua el sabor al Martini recién tomado. Con su pierna rozó una y otra vez mi miembro, logrando que reaccionara de inmediato, mi erección golpeaba mis pantalones. Necesitaba de ella. Ella tomó mis manos al separarnos, miré a los alrededores, mis amigos estaban juntos en un rincón no muy alejado, todos mis amigos juntos excepto ellos dos. Otra vez esa sensación.

—Te necesito dentro de mí Gray… —Murmuró Mirajane en mi oído. Sonreí. La seguí hasta un baño ubicado en el subsuelo. La gente que estaba arriba no llegaba hasta ahí, era como una zona clausurada o algo así. —No te preocupes, nadie viene hasta aquí… —Respiré profundo y me volví a acercar a mi profesora, ella puso una mano en mi pecho y me alejó marcando cierta distancia, agarró la falda de su vestido rojo y comenzó a subirlo lentamente. Relamí mis labios al encontrarme que no llevaba nada debajo. La empotre contra el lavamanos y la ayude a sentarse sobre el mientras volvía a adueñarme de sus labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de que aquella sensación que sentía en mi pecho desapareciera, la besaba con más pasión intentaba controlar todos mis impulsos. Ella sacó un preservativo de entre sus pechos y me lo dio. Tarde poco y nada en acomodarlo de forma correcta en mi pene erecto y penetrar a Mirajane de una estocada, la sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, otra vez y otra vez, las embestidas se hicieron rítmicas mientras la mujer arqueaba su espalda y gemía sin preocupación de ser escuchada. Su vestido fue cayendo por sus hombros dejando a la vista tan solo uno de sus pechos, mi boca de encargó de estimularlo mientras mi cadera no dejaba de moverse junto a la de ella en busca de más placer. Ella aumentó el ritmo y supe que estaba por venirse. —¡Aaah! ¡Graaaygha! —Se aferró con desesperación al mueble en el cual estaba apoyada llegando al orgasmo. Minutos después la sensación del climax también invadió mi cuerpo.

Lavamos nuestros rostros, acomodamos nuestras ropas y con un último beso nos despedimos hasta las próximas clases que tendríamos en la semana. Subí buscando a Natsu, lo encontré bailando con Lucy en medio de la pista, me acerqué a él, toqué su hombro y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Gray? —Preguntó Lucy. Natsu rió. Él sabía perfectamente donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

—Eh…

—No importa. —Respondió la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¿Ya te vas?

— ¿El resto? —Pregunté desinteresado.

—Erza baila con un chico. —Mencionó Natsu. —Juvia y Gajeel se fueron hace un rato.

—Ah… —Asentí con la cabeza. — Entonces iré a la barra…

Dejé que la parejita feliz siguiera disfrutando, pedí un trago tranquilo, por mi mente cruzó la idea de que si Juvia también estaría disfrutando de una sesión de sexo sin mí. Con Gajeel. La idea me molestó, yo jamás había estado con dos amigas. Si hubiera sido otro hombre tal vez no tendría la estúpida sensación de sentirme amenazado.

Además, ¿con qué cara la recriminaría algo a Juvia? Yo fui quién puso las reglas en este juego, sería tonto querer cambiarlas. Estábamos bien como estábamos. Erza llegó unos minutos después, molesta. Al parecer aquel chico que la había sacado a bailar era una compañía que la pelirroja no quería, sin embargo conociendo a Lucy y Natsu seguramente la habían abandonado a su suerte y recién había podido liberarse de aquel pesado. Llegó maldiciendo sus tacones, su dolor de pies, que había escuchado que se había largado a llover y que ella no había traído nada para la lluvia, que su pelo se iba a arruinar, que el lunes tenía que ir a un torneo, que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y le pase mi trago. Alcohol era lo que esa mujer necesitaba. Cuando los cuatro decidimos irnos, Erza y yo tomamos un taxi, primero pasamos por su casa y al final del recorrido terminamos en mi departamento. Pagué al chofer y subí a mi querido tres ambientes.

**. . . . . .**

Habían pasado tres días que no tenía noticas de Juvia, el domingo a la noche, siendo veinticuatro de Diciembre y Noche Buena, le mande un mensaje deseándole "Felices Fiestas" y agradeciendo la bufanda que me había regalado en la casa de Lucy, mensaje del cuál no obtuve respuesta. El martes veintiséis le mande otro mensaje con una propuesta sugerente para vernos y cabía destacar que tampoco había recibido respuesta. Lo primero que pensé fue que Juvia tenía problemas con el móvil pero supuse que de ser así me hubiera avisado de alguna manera, de entre todas las posibilidades no quería llegar a la conclusión de que ella me estuviera ignorando. No era como si yo me creyera demasiado importante pero… ¡Nadie me ignoraba! ¡NUNCA!

Así que con paciencia espere al día de hoy, veintisiete de diciembre, miércoles. Los chicos estaban más alterados que de costumbre, seguramente por las fiestas, habían jugado al Santa Secreto con una de sus profesoras titulares, la profesora Loxar venía atrasada, así que les pedí que me comentaran brevemente cada uno que era lo que habían regalado y por qué. A los minutos Juvia entró pidiendo disculpas por su atraso, el tráfico se veía afectado por un reciente accidente de automóviles en la ruta y llegar al instituto había sido toda una travesía. Los chicos la saludaron animadamente por las fiestas, ella devolvió el saludo y dimos la clase naturalmente, ninguno hizo comentario acerca de los mensajes y ella no me trató en ningún momento como si estuviera molesta.

Cuando nuestro horario termino Juvia tomó sus cosas y salió del salón sin dirigirme la palabra, en un manotazo agarré mi mochila y salí corriendo detrás de ella. Teníamos que hablar.

Apresuré el paso al ver que se dirigía a la salida del instituto, trate de llamarla pero ella o no me escuchaba o simplemente me estaba ignorando (de nuevo), no llegué a alcanzarla hasta estar afuera, cerca de la parada del bus que ella tomaba para ir a su casa.

— ¡Juvia! Te estoy llamando desde hace un rato. ¿Es que no me escuchaste? —Me quejé mientras trataba de tomar al aire que me faltaba. Debía dejar de fumar algún día. Ella me miró pero no me dijo palabra alguna. — ¿Recibiste mis mensajes? —Pregunté.

—Juvia los recibió.

— ¿Y por qué no me respondiste? —Otra vez silencio. Agacho su mirada cielo, por alguna razón no quería verme a los ojos. Me sentí mal, como si fuera mi culpa.

—Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. Pero Juvia no puede seguir con esto…

— ¿Con esto? —Alcé una ceja. — ¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?

— ¡No lo llame relación! ¡No es como si para Gray-sama fuera una relación!

— ¿Qué paso, Juvia? —Pregunté con duda, ¿qué había hecho mal? El sexo era bueno, nos estábamos entendiendo bien, no entendía a que venía todo esto.

—Juvia se sintió fatal cuando vió a Gray-sama besando a otra mujer. —Iba a hablar pero ella me interrumpió. —Lo sé, Juvia sabe que Gray-sama está con otras mujeres pero es tan diferente verlo, todo dentro de Juvia se quebró. Ella era incapaz de soportarlo.

—Tu sabías como sería esto… —Carraspeé. La situación era incómoda, me sentía demasiado raro, alguna parte de mi quería abrazar a Juvia y la otra parte de mí terminar todo esto. —Yo te apreció mucho y…

— ¡NO! Juvia no quiere saber lo que Gray-sama siente, Juvia no quiere saber qué es lo que él siente porque sabe perfectamente que no es amor… Usted no siente amor.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, jamás jugué contigo. Nunca hice algo que no quisieras. —Me defendí, no es como si ella me estuviera atacando, mis propios pensamientos de culpabilidad me atacaban y estaba tratando de defenderme de mi mismo.

—Por eso Juvia quiere terminar todo esto. —Ella volvió a agachar la mirada y entrelazó sus manos. Movía sus dedos nerviosa. —Terminar algo que jamás existió…

—No tenemos que terminar Juvia… Podemos hablar las cosas. —Apresuré mis palabras.

—Ella sabe que usted no cambiará, Gray-sama. Ella no quiere sufrir. Amarlo duele mucho. —Alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Por un momento Juvia pensó que estaba loca, que todo había sido su culpa, ella era la tonta que había sentido amor…

Me quedé en silencio, viendo como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas corriendo su leve maquillaje. Eran lágrimas verdaderas, lágrimas de un dolor de amor de verdad y eran por mi causa. ¿En algún momento había medido estas consecuencias? ¿Por qué demonios no quería verla llorar? Algo en mi interior se estaba quebrando viéndola así. Mi corazón me gritaba "_Abrázala_" y mi cabeza: "_Termina todo esto_". Nada sale bien en estas historias. Lo sé.

—Tienes razón, estás loca. ¿Sentir amor? Eras solo una más del montón con el que me acuesto. Lo que hago contigo lo puedo hacer con cualquiera. —Maten tu decisión. La miré fijamente. —Será mejor que solo mantengamos el contacto por el trabajo, nos quedan dos meses de vernos la cara pero después cada uno sigue su camino y ya. ¿Amor? —Reí fuertemente. — ¿Acaso pensaste qué podría llegarme a enamorar de ti? —Mi pecho se estrujó al ver como las lágrimas seguían cayendo en un llanto más intenso. — Jamás me voy a enamorar de ti…

Paff…

Mi mejilla ardía. La mano de Juvia había quedado en el aire, había impactado contra mi rostro. Mis orbes grises se giraron para buscarla pero ella había salido corriendo. Llevé mi mano hacia la zona golpeada. Tenía una mano pesada pero aquel golpe era totalmente merecido.

—Lo siento, Juvia… —Dije, sabiendo que era incapaz de escucharme. Cuando los sentimientos empiezan a interponerse es mejor terminar las cosas, por tu bien, por mí bien. No nos lastimaremos más.

* * *

><p>Buenas!<p>

¿Qué tal va todo? Pensé que no llegaba esta semana con el capítulo pero llegué. Es un poco más corto de lo normal, lo siento. Pero esta cargado de momentos tensos. Siento si hay algún error o algo, escribí el capítulo entre ayer y hoy, la semana fue un caos, no me acostumbro a mi nueva rutina con el trabajo. Aunque estoy feliz de haber conseguido algo :')

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y me dejan comentarios tan positivos y lindos, me animan un montón. Amo escribir esta historia, me divierto mucho pero lo mejor es leer sus opiniones, saber que están metidos en el drama y que esperan que pase esto o lo otro. Son geniales, de verdad.

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, no quieran matar a Gray, por favor.

Tengan una hermosa semana, y nos estamos leyendo pronto!

Un beso!

**Sugar.**


	9. Rosa Positivo 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertecen. **

**Advertencia! +18**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rosa Positivo<strong>

**(Natsu Dragneel) **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ella tenía demasiados sueños para tanta realidad, pero aun así yo la amaba con esa triste realidad que adornaba su rostro."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Uno<span>**

¿En serio piensan qué sería capaz de hacerle daño a ella? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? Nada fue fácil desde que tengo esta enfermedad conmigo pero he tomado las medidas necesarias para cuidarme, para cuidarla. Lucy se volvió la luz en mi vida, cuando todo estaba oscuro ella llegó, radiante, llena de amor para brindarme. Jamás me imagine de novio con alguien como ella, es decir, somos distintos en varios aspectos. Ella fue criada en una mansión, literalmente, su familia es adinerada y a pesar de que ella es alguien libre, no desea nada de esos bienes, desde sus movimientos hasta su manera de hablar la delatan. No, no deseo cambiarla. Ella es hermosa. Su cabello es suave, rubio natural. Sus ojos chocolate, podrían decirse ¿comunes? Claro que no, ese brillo especial que solo tiene su mirada fue lo que me termino enamorando. Nacimos en dos mundos totalmente diferentes pero ella se terminó fijando en alguien como yo. La vida me quito a mis padres desde muy chico pero me dio amigos en los cuáles apoyarme para seguir adelante y después me regaló a Lucy, la mujer de mi vida, sin duda.

—Gracias por esperar, señor Dragneel.

Asentí con la cabeza, la doctora llevaba una carpeta en sus manos que dejó sobre el escritorio mientras acomodaba sus lentes de marco rojo.

—Sé que está preocupado por su pareja, es entendible ya que su enfermedad es demasiado reciente y como cualquier persona le teme a lo que desconoce.

—No quiero que Lucy pueda… Pueda a llegar a tener esto por mi culpa. —Llevé mis manos con desesperación a mi rostro, el tema de por sí me ponía nervioso. —No hemos tenido relaciones sexuales a pesar de que ya tenemos varios meses de novios y si bien ella me entiende, no puedo seguir así… Esperando que ella entienda.

—Déjeme informarle que usted puede mantener relaciones sexuales con su novia de manera normal sin dificultades y sin correr riesgo alguno con el uso adecuado del condón.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lucy no correría riesgo alguno? —Moví mi pie impaciente.

—Usted no puede tener relaciones sexuales vaginales, anales u orales sin preservativo. Es un virus que se transmite en líquidos y secreciones corporales. Cualquier práctica que permita el contacto de estos líquidos y secreciones con las mucosas y el torrente sanguíneo de otra persona puede causar infección por VIH.

—Doctora… ¿Tengo SIDA? ¿Me puedo llegar a morir? —La idea amenazaba en mi cabeza, mis temores me volvían loco y me carcomía el miedo de poder dejar en este mundo a Lucy sola aunque…

—No señor Dragneel, usted no tiene SIDA. Usted simplemente tiene VIH positivo, el SIDA es el estadio más avanzado de esta infección pero usted está muy lejos de esto.

La doctora siguió hablando sobre los medicamentos que debía tomar, un coctel de pastillas. Genial. Al terminar el monólogo la doctora se despidió de mí con un formal apretón de manos y salí del consultorio. Un par de orbes chocolate, hermosos, se fijaron en mí apenas pase por la puerta. Lucy dejó la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado, tomó su bolso y se acercó rápidamente, abrazándome en el acto.

—Tardaste mucho… ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dio una nueva receta y me espera la semana que viene… Más análisis. —Comenté con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que mi rubia se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa no era verdadera. Me devolvió una sonrisa cálida, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios buscaron mis labios en un tierno beso que me hizo olvidar de los malos momentos por un par de segundos.

El cabello dorado de Lucy parecía bailar al compás del viento de las calles de Japón, adoraba ver su cabello moverse, adoraba sus mejillas rojas y la forma en que sostenía mi mano con fuerza cuando el viento golpeaba de pronto su cara. Cada tanto giraba a verme y me sonreía, me hacía sentir seguro. Todo seguiría bien mientras vea esa sonrisa. Siendo cerca la hora del almuerzo paramos en un restaurante, lejos habían quedado mis almuerzos en las paradas de comida rápida, Lucy las detestaba y decía que eran nada saludables, que por mi condición debía empezar a comer mejor.

Una muchachita nos guío a una mesa cerca de la ventana, acomodé mi saco en el respaldo de la silla y me senté, sentí la mano de mi chica sobre la mía al instante. ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de esa mujer?

—La chica que nos recibió te hizo ojitos… —La mueca en los labios de la rubia era divertida.

— ¿Qué chica? —Me hice totalmente el desentendido.

—La que nos recibió… —Lucy frunció el entrecejo. Adorable.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti… —Tomé con firmeza la pequeña mano de mi novia. —Además… ¿Quién se fijaría en mí con la enfermedad qué tengo? —Bromeé.

— ¡Natsu! —Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que Lucy había alzado la voz. —Yo me fijé en ti… Demonios, no digas esas cosas.

—Lo siento, sabes que prefiero tomármelo con humor. —Me encogí de hombros y pude ver el enojo en aquellos ojos que me miraban. —De verdad lo siento…

Lucy había aceptado mi decisión de no decirle a nadie sobre mi enfermedad, al menos no por el momento. No, no es que quiera ocultarles estas cosas a mis amigos pero si no era fácil para mí, todavía no podría hablarlo con ellos. Cuando hablaba con Gray y le decía que mi primera vez con Lucy debía ser especial, si bien era porque amaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente mío, también mucho tenía que ver con tratar de ocultarle esta verdad. ¿Cómo decirle a Gray? ¿Cómo decirle a Erza? ¿Qué me dirían? ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Me seguirían viendo de la misma forma? No, claro que no. Sería Natsu, Natsu el enfermo. Y no, no deseaba eso. Corría el riesgo de que se enojaran conmigo pero yo sabía sobre mis derechos, no tenía la obligación de decirle a alguien.

Lucy volvió a hablarme de la Universidad, agradecía cuando cambiaba el tema de conversación. Mi pasatiempo favorito era escucharla hablar sobre sus anhelos y sueños, cuando su rostro se iluminaba diciendo que sacaría su propio libro, su propio libro, ¿se imaginan? Quería verla cumplir todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Oh Lucy, ¿cuándo fue qué caí en ti? Ahí iba otra vez, luego de decirme todos sus proyectos ella misma temía en avanzar, aproveché que había llevado comida a su boca para hablar.

—Creo en ti, cariño. Sé que podrás con eso y mucho más… Eres Luce, después de todo.

Reí al ver que trataba de ocultar sus mejillas rojas y que le era imposible, entonces movía la cabeza de un lado al otro como cuestionando mis palabras y volvía a avergonzarse cuando me miraba fijamente.

Terminamos de comer y pagué por el delicioso y costoso almuerzo, mi bolsillo aún no se acostumbraba a los gustos de mi chica. Dejé que Lucy me acomodará la bufanda cuidadosamente al salir a la calle, también corrigió mi saco y se acercó a mis labios dándome un corto beso.

Llegamos a casa antes de que la lluvia comience a caer, ese día ya habíamos hablado de que se quedaría a dormir así que había ordenado todo por la mañana. A Lucy no le gustaba el desorden y bueno, yo era bastante desordenado por eso procuraba tener todo en orden para cuando ella llegará.

Miramos una película, ella se acomodó en mis brazos, disfrute de su cercanía, del calor de su cuerpo, de cómo su piel rozaba la mía. Cualquiera diría: "_Natsu, solo la estas rodeando entre tus brazos"_ pero yo me reiría, me reiría porque no saben lo que esta mujer significa para mí, que lo que yo tengo entre mis brazos es lo más valioso e importante de mi vida.

Mi chica había colado su mano bajo mi camiseta, acariciaba mi abdomen lentamente. Me deseaba. Yo la deseaba a ella. Me tentaba, me llevaba al límite, y cada día que pasaba me costaba más contenerme. Lo sé, sabía que si hacia todo de manera adecuada mi rubia no tendría que correr ningún peligro pero temía, ¡dios! Como temía.

Lucy lentamente se fue colocando encima de mi cuerpo, sus labios subieron desde mi cuello hasta mi boca, tiró suavemente de mi labio inferior, lo mordió, sus dientes apretaron sin lastimar, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me miró, sus orbes chocolates se clavaron en mis jades, podía ver en ellos el amor que mi chica me tenía y estaba seguro que ella podía ver el amor que sentía. Se deshizo de su camiseta, la dejo caer en algún lugar de la cama. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y desabrocho su sostén. Me ofreció sus pechos y no pude negarme. Amaba a Lucy. Dejé que con sus manos me saqué la ropa, notaba su ansiedad, yo estaba igual.

—Te amo, Natsu… —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me beso, una, dos, tres veces. —Te amo demasiado…

Mi cuerpo entero tembló, claro que ella me amaba, no cualquiera se entregaba de la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Lucy? —Me sonrió, adorable, tierna, dulce. Su sonrisa me reconfortó. Quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa por siempre. —Te amo… —Murmuré sobre sus labios, mis manos acariciaron su espalda, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y elevó sus caderas para que su intimidad rozará mi miembro ya despierto. —E-espera Lucy… —La ayude a sacarse el pantalón y el resto de la ropa, ella me ayudo a mí a hacer lo mismo. Cuidadosamente coloqué el condón sobre mi pene, mi rubia me miraba llena de lujuria, con las mejillas rojas, su mirada chocolate no me intimidaba, me excitaba. —Soy tuyo, Lucy. —La rodeé nuevamente en mis brazos, ella correspondió acomodando los suyos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Soy tuya, Natsu. —Dijo Lucy.

A ella no le importaba mi enfermedad, no le importaba que pudiera contagiarla, mi Lucy confiaba en mí. Si me preguntaban qué era el amor para mí, sin duda la describiría a Lucy.

Abrió sus piernas, la observé, la imagen que me regalaba mi novia era lo más hermoso que había visto, acaricie a lo largo su suave piel, mis yemas pasaron lentamente disfrutando de la suavidad de sus muslos y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, me agaché a besar su vientre, y subí dando pequeños mordiscos hasta sus pezones. Los gemidos de Lucy eran el mejor sonido. Mi glande acarició su entrada, podía sentir su calor a pesar del látex.

—Hazlo, mi amor… —Murmuró Lucy, con su voz cargada de deseo. Empujó sus caderas, mi falo fue penetrándose en ella lentamente, apretaba. Lucy era estrecha. Deliciosamente estrecha. Sabía que había estado con otro hombre antes pero no me importaba, yo le estaba haciendo el amor a mi novia, a mi chica, a mi Lucy. Comencé a moverme, el sudor corría por mi frente mientras sentía como los dedos finos de mi novia se enredaban en mis cabellos rosados y tiraban de el cada vez que tocaba ese punto en su interior que la hacia enloquecer, la que la hacía pedir más, gritar mi nombre y aferrarse con desesperación a mi cuerpo. Llegué al orgasmo junto con ella, no quería apartarme pero quería ir a bañarme y saber que ningún residuo podría estar en contacto con ella. Ella se acercó a mí y me beso con verdadera pasión, correspondí de igual manera, al separarnos, el rostro de Lucy parecía iluminado. —Me haz hecho sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, Natsu…

Esa noche, luego de la cena, volvimos a hacerlo, es como si quisiéramos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, todo el tiempo que estuvimos reprimiéndonos por miedo. Al lado de Lucy ya no tenía miedo. La respiración de Lucy era más ligera, se estaba por quedar dormida, yo me había vuelto a bañar pero solo llevaba ropa interior a diferencia de mi rubia que estaba completamente desnuda en mi cama, apoyada sobre mi pecho, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello dorado, ella reía cuando hacia cosquillas en su nuca.

—He estado pensando… —Comencé. Mi niña se tensó, lo supe cuando se removió entre las sábanas. — En decirle a Erza y Gray sobre mi enfermedad…

Lucy giró su rostro y me miró, aunque la falta de luz en la habitación no me dejaba apreciar el rostro de mi novia demasiado bien.

— ¿Estas seguro? Si todavía no quieres…

—Son mis amigos, son mi familia. Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí a pesar de todo. —Acaricie la mejilla de Lucy, ella apoyó su mano sobre la mía. —Se enojaran…

—Gray te golpeará…

—No me preocupa Gray… Erza me golpeará.

La risa de Lucy retumbo en la habitación. La amaba.

—Y luego, seguramente, me apoyaran en todo.

Mi chica no respondió pero movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando mis palabras.

Lucy quedó dormida minutos después, yo sin embargo me hundí en mis pensamientos, si bien tenía claro todo lo que iba a decirle a mis amigos, ¡mierda! Cuando lo pensaba no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿por cómo fue que sucedió? Tal vez, su reacción aunque no quisiera admitirlo me daba terror, no quería asustarlos pero… Me pongo en sus zapatos, si mi situación fuera tal o cuál, ¿cómo diablos reaccionaría? Acaso… ¿importa cómo me contagie? Maldición. De todas formas todos morimos algún día, ¿verdad? Seguramente llenaran de preguntas a Lucy, seguramente me mataran si creen que la contagie o algo por el estilo. Debería contarle a Gray que hacer el amor con una mujer es mucho mejor que el sexo. Ese cabeza dura no va a querer entenderlo. Debería decirle a Erza que algún día encontrará un hombre que la merezca, que mientras sea feliz, sin hacerse tanto problema. Y es que la vida es tan corta que somos tan solo un suspiro.

Observé a Lucy, ella me había enseñado, sin querer, a valorar mi vida. _Gracias, mi amor_. Por más problemática que se ponga la situación sé que estarás ahí a mi lado para seguir adelante, por más que tenga las recaídas más horribles, sé que estarás ahí a mi lado. Nada me lo asegura pero yo lo sé.

* * *

><p>Buenas!<p>

¿Quién quería Gruvia? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Me siento tan malvada al traerles NaLu muahaha. Ok, no me maten, el próximo es un hermoso capítulo Gruvia. ¿Por qué el NaLu ahora? Así no tendré que cortar lo que viene del Gruvia :'D Se pone jodida la cosa. En fin, ¿les sorprendió la enfermedad de Natsu? Desde un principio sabía que Natsu tendría algo pero no me decidía muy bien a qué, y bueno, salió esto.

**Lebyrinth: **Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? No, no mates a Gray, él es demasiado sexy como para morir. Prepara pañuelos para el próximo capítulo uvu Y buenas noticias para ti, Mira no volverá a aparecer, al menos ya no se acostará con Gray, Gray no repite :'D Y sí, sin duda se viene el salseo jajaja Espero hayas disfrutado el Nalu! Nos leemos.

**Guest: **Gray es sexy pero lo idiota, tsundere y capullo no se lo quita nadie! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo (': Espero volver a leerte.

**Moongirl: **Hola! Me alegra que la historia te guste. ¿En serio no has leído historias que unen a JellalxUltear? He visto varias aunque claro, la mayoría es Jerza y resaltan mucho más. Lamento decepcionarte pero mi idea es terminar emparejándolos, con muchos líos en el medio pero… Bueno, de todas formas veré en el camino de la historia. Me puedes llamar querida jaja O Sugar, como prefieras. Gracias por el halago sobre la narración. Un beso enorme y espero volver a leerte!

**Para todo aquel que no vió, subí un OneShot con el nombre "Un Paso" pareja principal: Gruvia.**

Espero tenga un buen fin de semana! Por cierto a todo aquel que tenga twitter me puede seguir: /FlorPerezAutedo

Nos leemos.

**Sugar.**


	10. Ocho

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**¡Capítulo totalmente dedicado a Erzebeth K! Feliz cumpleaños, Chas. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Caer en el Amor<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Un millón de palabras no te traería de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé porque lo intenté. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas, lo sé, porque las lloré."<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ocho<strong>

Apreté con más fuerza el ramo de flores blancas que tenía entre mis manos, flores blancas cómo le gustaban a ella. Suspiré, y volví a apoyar mi cuerpo contra la baranda que había en aquel acantilado, el agua del río estaba picada, las olas parecían furiosas y hacía demasiado frío, no me sorprendería que este día, más tarde cayera nieve. Miré la hora en mi móvil, las 9:36 am, ese jueves había decidido no asistir a clases en la Universidad, era mucho más importante _mi cita _con ella.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? —Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo. —Yo he estado bien, he conseguido buenas notas este año también, dentro de poco voy a recibirme. El otro día vino Zero a casa, me trajo un montón de regalos y chucherías. —Reí suavemente. —Si lo vieras te enojarías. Natsu se ha puesto de novio este año, ¿puedes creerlo? Se le ve feliz y aunque odie a ese idiota cabeza de flama estoy feliz por él y por Lucy, su novia. Te caería bien, Lucy es una buena chica, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. —Busqué la caja de cigarros dentro de mi abrigo, saqué uno colocándolo en mi boca y lo encendí. —Sigo con el mal hábito, lo siento, algún día lo dejaré. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah, sobre Lucy es una buena chica. Erza está bien, para tu felicidad ya no tenemos encuentros sexuales. —Hice una mueca con mis labios. —Lo sé, no tendría que contarte estas cosas… —Cerré los ojos y aspiré suavemente dejando escapar el humo entre mis labios luego. —Lo siento, este año tampoco sé nada de ella y siento que es mejor así, ¿sabes? No sé cómo reaccionaría si la vuelvo a ver. Sé que te prometí cuidarla pero espero que me entiendas, todo lo que paso, lo siento mucho, Ur. —Por un momento lo único que escuche fue el ruido de las olas golpear entre ellas. Apagué el cigarro dejándolo caer al suelo para después pisarlo. Miré fijamente hacia el río, en mis orbes grises se acumulaban las lágrimas que no querían salir. Solté el ramo de flores blancas. —Son para ti… —Los pétalos comenzaron a flotar sobre el agua, alejándose lentamente de la orilla. —Aún eres la única mujer a la que le regalo flores…

El día había pasado lento, dolorosamente lento. Como si hubiera predicho el clima cerca del mediodía comenzó a nevar en las calles de Japón, hacía un frío polar pero a mí me encantaba, el clima de invierno era mi favorito. Disfrutaba de sobremanera una taza de café caliente y arroparme en la cama. Mi cabeza había divagado por los recuerdos de mi madre adoptiva, en las cosas que compartí con ella. Al principio los recuerdos que más me atormentaban eran los del hospital, su agonía me pesaba como la peor carga día tras día sin embargo con el tiempo empecé a priorizar su sonrisa, sus abrazos así porque así, sus consejos, lo mucho que en realidad la amaba y cuánto me hacía falta.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si me regalarán la oportunidad de verla una vez más, tan solo una vez más, poder abrazarla y nunca soltarla. No importa cuando tiempo pase, este dolor jamás sanaría, nadie nunca llenaría el vació.

Así como empezó, el día terminó, se había acabo el veintiocho de Diciembre, había pasado otro año más. Otro año más sin ella. Recibí un mensaje de Natsu a eso de la 1:00 am diciendo que quería verme por la noche, me pregunté si Natsu insistía en arruinar mis fines de semana apropósito. No le respondí, di por sentado que asumiría que allí estaría. Es decir, ¿cuándo le había fallado?

Mi mente también trajo a mi cabeza los recuerdos de Juvia. Llevé mi mano a la mejilla que la muchacha había abofeteado. Bien, admitía que le había tomado cierto cariño pero era mejor terminar todo tipo de relación antes de que ella se siguiera confundiendo o peor, yo comenzará a confundirme. Si bien trataba de ignorar aquellos sentimientos de sentirme tan bien y a gusto con la peliazul y lo mucho que disfrutaba en la cama, allí estaban. No podría ignorarlos por siempre. Mi personalidad se había estado endureciendo con el transcursos de los años, mi única _experiencia amorosa_ había terminado demasiado mal, y eran un lapso en mi vida que no me gustaba recordar, todos tenemos nuestros demonios, ¿verdad? Todos luchamos con ellos cada día. Me había jurado a mí mismo no volverme a enamorar, no volver sentir amor por una persona. Por eso las chicas con las que estoy son al azar, ninguna me conoce, a ninguna conozco, no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo que nos una. ¿Pero por qué permití que Juvia se metiera en mi vida? Suspiré. Tal vez en un principio me había parecido divertido, diferente. Juvia no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas con las que estuve… A nadie en realidad.

Primero que nada, esa forma en la que habla. Jamás le pregunte pero no era para nada normal. Sus atuendos a la hora de vestirse, era una chica que no tenía ni la mínima idea sobre la moda actual, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Su perfume, su perfume era una mezcla rara, como a flores, aunque su aroma natural luego de tener sexo era exquisito, su piel tan blanca, como si fuera la muñeca más frágil a punto de romperse. Sus ojos azules, azul como mi color favorito. Su aliento a menta, como el chicle que masticaba el día que nos conocimos. Su voz tan femenina gritando y gimiendo mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mis propios pensamientos me habían traicionado. Gray Fullbuster estas en problemas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que suspiraste por una mujer?!

—Demonios… —Maldije rodando en la cama. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada. Quería abandonar todo tipo de pensamientos extraños en ese preciso momento.

Al despertar por la mañana me di una ducha y me preparé mi necesaria taza de café. Oh dios, ¡cómo la necesitaba! Había dormido pésimo, parecía que mi colchón había sido cambiado por una roca. O tal vez en una roca hubiera estado más cómodo.

Prepare todas mis cosas para la Universidad y allí fui, a pesar de que intenté sacarle algún tipo de información a Natsu por la repentina cena no me dijo nada, estaba demasiado serio y eso a cierto grado me preocupo. Natsu y seriedad no combinaban en una misma oración. Después de clases fui directo a lo de Maria, ella me recibió en un fuerte abrazo. Necesitaba uno de esos.

— ¿Por qué la cara larga? —Preguntó ella.

Negué con la cabeza. Demasiadas cosas.

Se acercó dejando un café frente a mí, mi preferido. Maria bebía de su propia taza y me miraba, intentando descifrar que era lo que ocultaba. La miré con ternura, como si estuviera mirando a mi madre, a una mujer importante en mi vida.

—Te conozco, algo pasa. —Aseguró ella. — ¿Una mujer? —Insistió.

Respiré profundo. ¿Juvia era la culpable de mis malas caras? La verdad es que no salía de mi cabeza.

—Una mujer que me da dolores de cabeza.

—Eso es buena señal, Gray.

Ladeó la cabeza, medito con mi propio yo. ¿En qué sentido era buena señal? No me agradaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo. Me sentía débil.

—Zero ha venido el otro día, ese hombre siempre tan guapo… —Sonrió. —Me dijo que se quedaría en Japón por unos cuantos meses, quiere tenerte vigilado… —Menciona cómplice.

— ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se juntan sin mi? ¿Qué andan tramando?

Las risas invadieron el local, me retiré una vez que termine mi taza de café. Al llegar a mi edificio me crucé con Meredy en el ascensor, la salude educadamente y baje en mi correspondiente piso. Ella se despidió, sugerente, sensual. ¿Pero había que volver a repetirlo? No repito con las mujeres. Y la pelirrosa había sido toda una diosa en la cama pero bueno, ¿fue lindo mientras duro?

Me visto para la cena con mis amigos, camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros gastados y unas cómodas zapatillas para nada presentables. Buscó un saco, en la calle hace frío y no quiero enfermarme. Estoy por retirarme cuando veo sobre mi sillón una bolsa, sí, la bolsa azul con brillos que Juvia me había dado para Navidad, ¿qué hacía ahí? La observó durante varios segundos, me acercó y sacó la bufanda de su interior. Azul… un color que combinaba con ella, y conmigo. La enredo en mi cuello, aseguró mi billetera, llaves, móvil y caja de cigarros en mis bolsillos y ahora si salgo.

La diferencia de temperatura es notable. Me agrada el frío. Camino hasta la parada del bus que me deja cerca de la casa de mi amigo. Para mi suerte no tarda en llegar. Me siento junto a la ventanilla y oculto parte de mi rostro en la bufanda. Me doy cuenta que la tela lleva un perfume, perfume a flores. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Esa mujer era todo un tema.

Cuando llegó a casa de Natsu, su novia está presente. Lucy me hace pasar y nos sentamos en la mesa mientras esperamos que llegué Erza. Media hora después la pelirroja hace su entrada triunfal aunque su rostro se muestra agotado, ¿qué le habría pasado? Nadie dice nada, observó a Natsu esperando que dijera algo pero nada.

— ¿Comemos? —Propone Lucy desde su lugar.

Todo el mundo asiente. Ayudamos con la mesa. El estofado de Lucy es exquisito. La cena es acompañada de una amena charla, de repente a Lucy le suena el teléfono y se disculpa para poder atender. Me tensó al escuchar que está hablando con Juvia. Y mi rostro se desfigura cuando la rubia menciona sorprendida: _"Así que estas con Gajeel, ten cuidado"_, ¿qué demonios hacía con Gajeel? Algo en mi interior grita, quiere golpear y romper cosas. Trato de calmarme, después de todo no soy así. Fullbuster no siente celos de nadie.

Lucy vuelve a la mesa, comenta la novedad que ya habíamos escuchado.

—No me sorprende que Gajeel se fije en ella… —Comenta Natsu.

—Tienes razón, ¿se han dado cuenta que el color de pelo de Juvia es igual al color de pelo de Levy? —Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica Erza. Los ojos de todos en seguida reflejaron tristeza. —Es común que la busque en otras mujeres…

Guarde silencio. Odiaba la lastima. Juvia no se parecía en nada a Levy, absolutamente en nada. Terminamos de comer, y el tema de conversación se había desviado. Lo agradecía. Natsu seguía serio, me seguía preocupando.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decir por qué nos invitaste a la esta improvisada reunión? —Miré al dueño de casa, esperando que por fin hablará.

—Tienes razón, debería empezar a hablar. —Natsu busco la mirada de su novia y Lucy asintió. —Pero dejen que termine de hablar, por favor…

Erza y yo cruzamos miradas, curiosos, asentimos con la cabeza.

—Hace un par de meses he recibido una noticia que ha cambiado mi vida… Sé que se los tendría que haber dicho antes pero no encontraba el momento, además no estaba cómodo conmigo mismo para hablar sobre eso. —Miró a Lucy, que no despega sus ojos chocolate del chico de cabello rosado. —Tengo VIH positivo… —Dice de pronto.

No puedo ver la reacción de Erza, creí haber escuchado mal. Luego de unos segundos me aseguro que no es así. Me alzó de mi lugar, molesto, enojado.

— ¿Es una clase de broma, idiota? Si es así no es nada divertida.

— ¿Crees qué bromearía con algo así? —Me ataca Lucy, su mirada es furiosa pero a la vez notó que esta por quebrarse en cualquier momento.

La miró, no sé que decirle.

—Gray, cálmate, déjalo terminar… —Murmura Erza. Natsu le agradece.

—La única que supo desde un principio lo de mi enfermedad fue Lucy. Ella me acompañó desde un principio, he intentado cuidarla y la seguiré cuidando, ella me aceptó… Y espero que ustedes también lo hagan.

Se forma un silencio donde las miradas de todos se cruzan. Entonces Erza, cohibida como primera vez en la vida la veía, murmura:

— ¿Cómo te contagiaste?

—Eso no importa. —Responde Natsu inmediatamente. Todavía no está preparado para hablar de eso. Erza baja la mirada, notó su angustia, me siento igual y no puedo ver a Natsu a los ojos. ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

—Claro que te vamos a apoyar, Natsu. —Dice Erza con voz segura, se levanta de su lugar y atrae contra su cuerpo al pelirrosado. Lucy derrama algunas lágrimas y rápidamente se las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

Ahora toda la atención se refleja en mí, en mi respuesta y accionar. Los ojos jades me miran, penetrantes, conozco esa mirada, la mirada desesperada de mi mejor rival, de mi mejor…amigo. Y como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuertemente. No quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero perder a personas importantes para mí.

—Cuentas conmigo… —Murmuró y Natsu palmea mi espalda.

La noche avanza y Erza y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares, luego de aquella noticia no me quedan ganas de salir a buscar mujeres, por más que lo necesitará. Al parecer los problemas no dejaban de llegar a mi vida, aquello me deprimía de cierto modo.

No entendía por qué la vida era tan injusta, ¿por qué a personas buenas le pasaban cosas tan malas? Natsu no se merecía lo que estaba viviendo, ni las personas a su alrededor. Me daba cuenta que los cuentos de hadas dónde son todos felices no existen. Entre todos el único que parecía estar bien era el pelirrosado y ahora, salta con esto. ¿Es una clase de karma?

Natsu siempre tan sonriente, siempre tan positivo, siempre tan atento con los demás, siempre a la disposición del resto, él único capaz de sostener a cualquiera para que no caiga en su propia oscuridad. ¿Y quién lo había sostenido a él cuando más lo necesitaba? Seguramente Lucy. Eso debía ser el amor verdadero, ¿verdad? Del que tanto me hablan Zero y Maria, de ese que dudo alguna vez conocer.

Escuché un sollozo y desvíe mi mirada gris para encontrarme las lágrimas en el rostro de Erza, le tendí un pañuelo. Ella lo acepto.

—Natsu no se merece algo como esto…

Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—Todo estará bien, nos tendrá para lo que necesite.

Abracé a Erza con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza. Nos quedamos así unos minutos y después su rostro quedó frente al mío, sus ojos se entreabrieron y sus labios buscaron mis labios. Supongo que ambos lo necesitábamos, porque ninguno se puso a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo buscábamos sentir más uno del otro con ese beso. Pero por más que lo buscaba sentir, por más que Erza besará como los dioses, no lograba moverme ni un pelo, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni el calor correr mi cuerpo, ni la necesidad de tener sexo con ella, aquel beso claramente no tenía sabor a menta o frutilla. Nos separamos, me miró con un leve sonrojo, dejé escapar un suspiro de entre mis labios. Volvimos a abrazarnos y ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar aquel beso.

**. . . . . .**

El sábado por la mañana me despertaron los golpes en mi puerta, Zero estaba allí con una gran sonrisa, paso dirigiéndose directo a mi sillón, quedé en la puerta, observando como él se sentaba y me hacía señas con las manos para que me acerque.

— ¿Por qué has venido sin avisar?

— ¿Tengo que avisarte?

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente me daba igual, solo me había sorprendido.

—Faltan pocos días para que termine el año, así que venía a proponerte que hagamos unas compras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vas con otra persona?

—Siempre lo hemos hecho juntos, Gray… Desde que eras niño.

—Por qué me comprabas helado… Ahora no creas que podrás comprarme con un simple helado. —Le comenté jugando pero al parecer él se lo tomó seriamente.

—Bien, entonces te daré tu regalo de Navidad y ahí no me podrás decir que no.

— ¿Mi regalo de Navidad? —Y entonces él tendió una cajita hacia mí, tenía un gran moño dorado en la tapa. Y cuando lo abrí… —Debes estar de bromas…

—Claro que no. —Respondió seriamente. —Está ahí afuera esperándote. Quiere que vayamos de compras…

Me acerqué apresuradamente a la ventana y vi el automóvil más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra esperando por mí.

— ¿Có-cómo sabias que ese era él qué yo quería?

—Aprendí a conocerte, Gray.

—No puedo aceptarlo… —Murmuré. Me apenaba recibir semejante regalo.

Zero frunció el entrecejo y se negó a que rechazará su regalo. Después de estar varios minutos discutiendo, me rendí.

—Bien, me visto y… ¿a dónde querías ir de compras?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Buenas! ¿Qué tal va todo? Oh por dios, ¿han leído el manga? Me emocionado demasiado con el momento Gruvia, en serio, Gray dejo de lado su tsunderísmo por un momento y fue hermoso. Y ya ando planteando todas mis teorias, desde batallas hasta romances jaja<p>

En el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer Juvia, y lo voy a escribir escuchando el tema "Perdón perdón" de Ha-Ash, así que a la que le interesa saber maso menos de que tratará el próximo capítulo, escuche el tema (;

¡Gracias por todos los review, favs, follows! ¡Me alegran demasiado!

Lebyrinth chola: ¿Le agregaste el chola? Deberías hacerte una cuenta jaja Apenas leí tu review me fui a leer el manga, maso menos te comenté como reaccione, casi me pongo a gritar en medio de un BurgerKing de la emoción del momento Gruvia jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado el NaLu, tenía mis dudas ya que decidí no escribir más NaLu porque realmente era muy mala y me costaba mucho D: pero para este fic era necesario. Espero hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Un beso.

¡Buen finde a todos! Y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Sugar.**


End file.
